Red Express
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: The third installment in the MotorCity Machine Guns series. It would help to read MotorCity Machine Guns and Flight Fight first! Go back to when Addy and Ali first started out in TNA. Watch as everything unfolds for them with their careers and friends. See how everything started for the two. Sometimes the road to friendship and love isn't an easy one! Co-written with LoopyLou1990
1. Chapter 1

~Addison~

I took a deep breath as Jesse pulled up to the TNA arena at Universal Studios. I was really starting to freak out right now. I knew I was only given this job because Jesse Neal was my older brother. I had only been in a few other wrestling promotions on the indy scene. Nothing to really blow them away. They did see me a few times when I would be in the ring with Jesse as he was waiting for someone else to show up.

"Addz everything is going to be fine. You've been here before."

"Yea but then I was with you, it wasn't for a job. The only people I talked to or even hung out with was you, Jeff, Matt and Shannon. It's different this time."

"You've got this Addy. Besides your little boy toy is in there. And even you said how good looking he is in his ref's get up." I could tell he was trying not to gag over his words. I playfully smacked his arm and got out.

"It sounds wrong when you say that Jesse." I followed behind a chuckling Jesse as we walked. I felt like everyone was looking at me. No wait they really were looking at me. Faces changed since the last time I was here.

"Don't worry and you know where to find me when you are done." I smiled as Jesse took off. I slowly knocked on Dixie's office door.

"Come in." She called. I walked in closing the door behind me. "Welcome Miss. Neal." I smiled.

"Hello." I told her a bit shy.

"I was going to have you manage Jesse for a while. But I think well have you manage him for a few matches as well as I try you out in a tag match with Alisha and see how things go."

"Ok who's Alisha?" I felt stupid for asking but I didn't know anyone that was new around here. She smiled at me.

"You can find her in the guns locker room. She knows you are coming. It will get easier and less scarier around here for you. Want me to show you the way?" I didn't want people to think I needed the boss to show me around.

"Thank you but I think I can find it." I told her shaking her hand and walking out. I was wondering down the halls trying to find my way.

"You seem lost pretty momma." I giggled turning around seeing Garrett leaning against the wall behind me in his black and white ref shirt.

"Just looking for the guns locker room."

"What do you want with the three of them for?" He asked putting his arm around me.

"I got a tag match with Alisha and that's where she is at."

"Right this here is there locker room. Come find me later babe." I smiled kissing him then watched as he walked away. I slowly and unsteadily knocked on the door. I chewed on my lip waiting.

"What can I do for you?" A guy with light brown hair asked sticking his head out.

"I'm here to see Alisha."

"Oh it's the fresh meat." I heard behind him. I tried not to look like I was with some crazies but it was hard not to.

"Come in um I didn't catch your name." He said moving to the side letting me in.

"Addison Neal." I told them seeing the other guy with brown hair and and some blonde through it as he had it in a mohawk. My eyes darted over to the girl that had plum colored hair, I saw she also had her lip pierced.

"Wait are you Jesse's little sister?"

"Yep and I got Shannon, and both the Hardyz looking after me well I'm here." I told them slightly annoyed that I had so many people looking after me.

"I don't care about the people you have watching out for you. You'll deal with what I tell you out there. I don't need some little pompous bitch to tell me anything."

"First off I'm not some pompous little bitch. I thought we could at least try to be friends." I retorted

"You thought wrong." She snapped heading to the door. "Shell, Sab I'll see ya later. And as for the likes of you." Alisha said sending me a dirty look. "I'll see you at gorilla. You do know what that is right?"

"No I don't have a freaking clue. I'm not stupid I've been around wrestling to know what shit is."

"Yea whatever." She mumbled walking out.

"She'll come around. By the way I'm Alex Shelley in the ring, real name Patrick Martin. Call me what you like." He said slipping his arm around me. I carefully removed his arm.

"Well Pat I already have a boyfriend." I told him as I moved away from him. The other guy laughed.

"Dude serves you right. I'm Joshua Harter, known to the fans as Chris Sabin."

"Well Josh, Pat it was nice meeting you and all but I gotta find my brother before my match."

"Nice meeting you Addison."

"Like wise. We'll be great friends. I can tell already."

"If you say so Pat." I said walking out. I walked through the halls remembering where Jesse's locker room was. I found it rather quickly walking inside to see that Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Jesse where in there. They were taking up all the spots so I just sat on Jeff's lap putting my feet on Matt's lap.

"Now what would your little boyfriend say if he saw you like this?" Jeff asked placing his hand on my thigh. Jeff was more like a brother to me then anything.

"Doesn't matter really. He can't stop me."

"How did your meeting with the guns go over?" Jesse asked as he laced his boots up.

"Well Josh and Pat are pretty cool guys but Alisha damn she hates me and doesn't even know me."

"She is James Storms little sister."

"You mean Beer Money's James Storm?" I asked. Every guy in the room nodded. "But James always seemed to be pretty cool when I met him. Nothing like Alisha was. She was just a pure bitch."

"She'll come around Addz. How can she hate such an amazing person like you?" I laughed that off getting up and grabbing my bag digging my ring gear out. The top was a gold sports bra with a small purple and blue butterfly off to the right side. And golden shorts. A had a pair of black wrestling boots. I walked into the other little portion of the room and changed. I walked back out dropping my stuff down.

"Good luck out there Addz." Was heard from everyone along with. "We'll be watching."

"Thanks guys and I'll try not to screw up." I said walking out to run into Garrett. "Hey baby walk with me to gorilla?" I asked slipping my hand in his.

"I got nothing better to do." He told me as we started to walk. We walked up to see the guns already there. I kissed Garrett.

"Good luck baby. I'll be cheering you on." I smiled telling him thanks. I walked over to Alisha and the guys.

"Oh look she found her way." Ali said smirking. I rolled my eyes. Letting the comment go. "Remember do as I say." She snapped walking out to the ring. Now I was freaking out more about this then when I showed up.

"Don't listen to her. She's only being harsh now. She doesn't get along with a lot of females." Josh said.

"Good to know." I told them as Dragonfly by Shaman's harvest started up. I went to walk out getting good lucks from Josh and Pat. I walked out with a very little reaction as they didn't know who I was. I got into the ring waiting for Lauren and Madison to come down. I stood on one side of the ring as Alisha stood on the other side.

A/N: Will the match go smoothly? Why does Ali hate Addy for? What else is to come? LoopyLou tells ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

~Alisha~

"Ali you met the new girl yet?" John my boyfriend of the past six months asked.

"No and frankly I don't want to either. I'm doing just fine on my own I don't see why I have to team with some nobody. Especially seen as tagging has never worked out for me before. Except for with Jess, but they broke that off before it could get sorted. What about you? When do we get to meet the Amazing Red's brother Little Red?" He shrugged.

"I dunno babe, they keep pushing back his debut. But I guess it's going to be soon." I stood kissing his cheek.

"I best get to the Guns locker room." I caught the look he gave me. "John there is nothing going on between me and either of them. They're my best friends, like brothers even. It'd be like incest if I dated them. So don't worry, I only got eyes for you." I smiled and came back to him kissing him softly before leaving. I walked into the locker only to have something chucked at me landing on my top. I looked seeing a toy spider, but it still freaked me out. I batted it away.

"Sabin! You are so dead!"

"You gotta catch me first Ali!" He laughed.

"Hey Ali I heard the new girl is dating Garret." Shell said stopping me before I could stomp on Sab.

"So what? I don't really care."

"Hey come on don't be like that. She could grow on you. You two could get the Knockout Tag Titles if you play your cards right." I rolled my eyes I'd heard that one to many times since I'd been here. I grabbed my gear and went to change. I sat down just as someone knocked on the door.

"What can I do for you?" Sab asked opening the door.

"I'm here to see Alisha." Oh great the newbie.

"Oh it's the fresh meat." Shell said making me smirk.

"Come in um I didn't catch your name." Sab said moving to the side letting her in.

"Addison Neal." She said looking at Shell and then her eyes settling on me.

"Wait are you Jesse's little sister?" Sab asked.

"Yep and I got Shannon, and both the Hardyz looking after me well I'm here." She replied, whoop dee doo. I had James, AJ and Kaz, but did I brag about it? Did I need them looking out for me? Hell no.

"I don't care about the people you have watching out for you. You'll deal with what I tell you out there. I don't need some little pompous bitch to tell me anything." I spat.

"First off I'm not some pompous little bitch. I thought we could at least try to be friends." She retorted.

"You thought wrong." I snapped heading to the door. "Shell, Sab I'll see ya later. And as for the likes of you." I said sending her a dirty look. "I'll see you at gorilla. You do know what that is right?"

"No I don't have a freaking clue. I'm not stupid I've been around wrestling to know what shit is."

"Yea whatever." I mumbled walking out. I should feel bad about my behaviour, but I didn't. "Hey Frankie how's it going?" I smiled as I headed to gorilla passing him.

"Not bad Ali, good luck tonight not that you'll need it especially since I hear Addison is pretty good in the ring." I hmm'd him.

"Yeah thanks." He smiled shaking his head hell they all knew what I was like. I got to gorilla seeing Love and Madison already there.

"Oh we're going to enjoy beating you and the newbie." Love smiled.

"Ha that's funny cos I could beat both of you single handily." I glared I hated these two especially Love. Though before anything more could be said both Shell and Sab were there and shortly after they walked out to the ring.

"Now now ladies save it for the ring." Shell laughed. The newbie arrived with Garrett and then walked to us.

"Oh look she found her way." Sab elbowed me. "Remember do as I say." Then I walked out to the ring to my music Scream, Aim, Fire by Bullet For My Valentine. I got in staring the bimbo squad down, the newbie following moments later. "I'll start, get out." I said never turning to her.

I started off against Love, we locked up and I over powered her taking her down hard. I stood smiling waiting for her to get back up only to take her straight back down with a stiff clothesline. I helped her up and catapulted her into the corner and hit a monkey flip going to the ropes I followed up with a springboard Moonsault. I cover Love only for Madison to run in and break it up. The ref backs her out and I look to the new girl.

"What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to watch my back!" I snapped.

"Oh well you never said, remember you said to do as you say." She smirked, my jaw bunched smart ass. I went over slapping her on the arm and pointing for her to enter. She got in shaking her head and went to work on Madison who had tagged in. Addison hit a head scissor takedown and followed up with a leg drop. I was in half a mind as Madison took control to leave her hanging, but I wanted to win in the end. So when love dived in so did I dragging her out beating on her. The next thing I knew the bell was ringing. I looked to the ring expecting to see the ref raising Addison's hand, but instead he held Madison's. I ran round to Addison as she slid from the ring.

"You gotta be kidding me! What the hell happened? We had that match!" I screamed. She looked a little guilty.

"I don't know she rolled me up and…"

"A roll up! You lost to a roll up to Madison?" I demanded. I looked to the ring seeing Madison smiling and Love coming into join her. I gritted my teeth, I wouldn't be allowed to get in and beat them senseless so I took a deep breath and walked backstage.

"Hey Alisha! Look I'm sorry I lost us the match." She said. "But we'll get them next time…"

"Next time…next time are you outta your damn mind? I didn't want to tag in the first place and as predicted it was a fail! I am not putting my career in your hands!" I snapped.

"Alisha relax its hardly her fault. Ashley had a handful of her tights." I glared at Sab who held his hands up. I whirled knocking into some tall guy I had never seen before and marched off to John's room. He would agree with me, he knew how much I hated tagging with other knockouts. And then when I vented my frustrations I'd go to Dix and Jarrett's office and ask to be given single matches against all three of them.

A/N: Whoa angry Alisha on the loose! John is Amazing Red, Ashley is Madison Rayne's real name. How will Addison react to Alisha's behaviour? Will Alisha really go to Dixie and ask for matches against them? 450 reveals next :D


	3. Chapter 3

~Addison~

"Hey Alisha! Look I'm sorry I lost us the match." I told her. "But we'll get them next time…"

"Next time…next time are you outta your damn mind? I didn't want to tag in the first place and as predicted it was a fail! I am not putting my career in your hands!" She snapped. Great it was my first day here and the one person I thought I could be friends with that wasn't family I ruin over a damn match.

"Alisha relax it's hardly her fault. Ashley had a handful of her tights." Josh tried to reason with her but she glared at Josh who held his hands up. She whirled around knocking into some tall guy as she stormed off.

"I didn't mean to lose." Pat put his arm around me and this time I let him.

"It's not you Addison. It really is her. She'll come around. Man it sounds like I'm breaking up with someone or something." I sighed then looked up at the guy that was standing in front of us.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at him funny. Maybe it was just me that didn't know who he was and I was in the wrong here, but oh well I wanted to know who he was and I was going to find out one way or another.

"I'm Tommy. Just trying to find John." I looked at him confused but I was saved from it all when Jeff ran up.

"Addison do you really think this is funny?" Jeff said holding up his bottle of hair gel none to amused with it.

"What's wrong Jeff?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"You know what's wrong Addison." I looked at him like I had no clue to what was going on here. "Freaking glue Addison!" He exclaimed frustrated. "Out of everything you could've done? You use GLUE!"

"How do you know it was me?" I asked sweetly.

"The fact that you went up to my bathroom and got it for me and you took your sweet time."

"I only did it out of love. And that proves nothing."

"You just admitted to it." Pat said Josh agreeing with him.

"You mess with my boots, my shirts, stuff at my house, my hair dye. What's next Addy?"

"You're forgetting the time I got bored so I cut holes in your jeans and all your fans saw your..."

"Don't you dare speak of that Addz." I smirked at him. "I'll get you back for this count on it." He yelled walking away.

"Josh buddy I think you got yourself a new pranking buddy. Not that you or anyone of us around here need it."

"Wait you pull pranks?" I asked eying him up.

"Sure do. Why do you ask?"

"Pat seems to be the guy to pull pranks not you and where did Tommy go?" I asked not seeing him around.

"He went on his way once we sent him the right way. That's the thing Pat may look more like the guy to prank but it's me. The last person you would expect."

"I do my fair share of goofing off with Josh but I don't really pull pranks with him, not that it has been as good as a few of your's sound. What did the fans see?"

"Addz beautiful. I saw your match. I can't believe she had to cheat like that." Garrett said looking from me with genuine care to glaring at Pat.

"It's fine." I told him as I moved out of Pat's embrace into his. I did miss it but pushed the thought away. "I'll see you guys later and use your imagination on that one."

"Oh yea we got pranks to plan on people. I don't think we want to know" Josh said as him and Pat walked off.

"You need to stay clear of them." I shot him a look. "They're not good for you. They're punks Addz. There gonna get you fired from here."

"I don't care. I like them and they have been nothing but nice to me. How are they going to get me fired? They still work here!" I exclaimed pulling away some.

"I don't wanna be the one to tell you I told you so."

"Told me what? You know what forget it. I'm not gonna deal with this shit right now." I walked off not saying another word. I stormed into Jesse's locker room.

"It was just one match Addy. You'll get another chance." I sighed falling on to the bench.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"You can sort that out later we gotta get down there for my match." I got to my feet following behind him. I didn't make it far when I was needed in Dixie's office.

"Hey Dixie." I told her walking into the office sitting down by pissed off Alisha.

"Hello Addison. Alisha here doesn't wanna be your tag team partner anymore."

"I'm sorry that I lost the match for us but if you give me another chance I can prove myself to you."

"Another chance? You don't deserve another chance." She snapped. "Dixie do I get my match against them or what?"

"No. You two have great chemistry out there. You just don't see it. I can tell you now that you'll be champs in no time."

"I don't wanna be a champ with the likes of her." Alisha snapped. She was the bitch here, not me.

"Learn to work together. You have a rematch against Lauren and Ashley for tomorrow's tapings. You two will learn to like each and get along. My word is final here. If don't like it tough."

"Just stay outta my way." Alisha bit out walking out of the room. I smiled at Dixie and went after Alisha. I quickly caught up to her spinning her around. I wasn't about ready to back down to her.

"You listen here. I'm not your little lap dog. Just because I'm new around here doesn't mean I have to take your crap. In our match tomorrow I'll do my thing. Taking orders from you cost us the match. You're as much to blame as I am. So stay the hell out of my way tomorrow. I'll do my thing and you can do your thing out there. We don't have to get along to work together out there." I snapped at her. I looked at her shocked expression before I turned and walked off.

"We'll see about that Addison." She called after me. I smiled to myself walking to Jesse's locker room.

"Why are you so happy?" Matt asked as I walked into the room.

"Just realized there's a few cool people around here. And it felt good to tell Alisha off some." I dug through Jeff's bags.

"What are you doing?" I smirked pulling out Jeff's car keys holding them up. I walked off to change. "Jeff isn't going to like that."

"He's already mad at me for the glue. He'll get over it like he always does." I said walking out. I made it back to the hotel with Jeff's rental. I tossed my stuff in my room and headed down to the arcade for a little bit until I got hungry enough to get something to eat. I was playing a game of pinball when the guns walked in.

"This just keeps getting better. You play video games too?"

"What doesn't Alisha play?" I asked turning to look at them now that my game was over.

"She does sometimes. But you just seem to fit right in with us. Feel free to hang out in our locker room tomorrow and anytime you want too."

"I don't think Alisha would like that."

"Just ignore her. We want you there."

"We'll see. Shit hide me." I said pulling both them in front of me as Jeff walked into the arcade.

"Nice try Addy but they can't save you. Now give me my keys. Jeff said holding his hand out. Pat and Josh moved to the side snickering as I handed him his keys.

"I would've given them back you later."

"That's like the 5th time that you've took my car leaving me at an arena."

"But you always had a way back."

"You're gonna be the death of me Addy. I'll see ya tomorrow." Jeff said walking off.

"Why pick on Jeff and no one else?"

"I do pick on the rest but they bitch about it and that's no fun and Jeff gets me back and we keep it going. We have a mini prank war going on. He may seem mad but he's laughing at it just as much as I am."

"Great must you really be everywhere with my friends?"

"We're all friends here Ali." Josh tried for but that earned him a small glare.

"Ali don't do this not now." Pat told her. She seemed to ignore him.

"What the hell is your problem with me?" I asked walking closer to her. She wasn't going to get the best of me. She wasn't going to think she could walk all over me. She really had another thing coming if she thought so.

A/N: Tommy is Crimson. What's Ali gonna say? Will Addy join the guns in their locker room? How will their rematch go? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	4. Chapter 4

~Alisha~

After I had seen Dixie and been refused my matches I headed back to Johns locker room. I was so pissed. I shoved open his door hitting some guy in the face.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry!" I crouched down next to him noticing his startling green eyes. He rubbed his face.

"Its fine, you make it a habit of running into people and shoving doors in their face?" I looked at him confused. "You barged into me earlier."

"Oh erm…sorry…" I did remember bumping into someone as I left gorilla.

"Ali what you doing?" I looked up at John as he glared down at me and the new guy.

"Apologising for slamming the door in his face." John smirked clearly finding it funny.

"You should watch where you're going and bye the way he's Little Red." Little Red stood and he was by no means little standing at 6'6 he towered over me and John.

"Little?" I shook my head. "Well I'm Alisha." I smiled.

"What happened in your match Ali?" John asked completely ignoring Little Red.

"That fucking new girl! I save her ass from love and then she gets rolled up by Ashley! Then expects me to play nice. Dix won't give me a match either insists that we'll make a good team." I said getting pissed again. He just shrugged like he really didn't care, sometimes I really just wanted to punch him.

"Well I got my match." He looked at Red and then me. "I'll see you back at the motel." Then he walked out.

"Well he's a bit of an ass." Red said matter-of-factly.

"That's my boyfriend you're talking about…But yeah he can be. So what's your actual name? Calling you Red is a little silly." I asked curiously. I couldn't help check him out he was a nice looking guy and there was no harm in looking.

"Tommy, Tommy Mercer. Look I'll catch you later Alisha I have to go down and help your boyfriend." He smiled and walked off, man did he have a nice ass. I shook myself I was with John shouldn't be thinking like this. I grabbed my stuff and left for the motel.

I'd eaten and got bored, John hadn't come back yet so I decided to call on Shell and Sab, but they weren't in their room. Only one place they could be. The Arcade. When I walked in I felt my blood boil that little bitch was hanging around my best friends!

"Great must you really be everywhere with my friends?" I snapped.

"We're all friends here Ali." Sab tried, but I just glared at him.

"Ali don't do this not now." Shell sighed. But I ignored him setting my glare on Addison.

"What the hell is your problem with me?" I smiled at her none to friendly either.

"My problem is you. You've been here five minutes and here you are worming you're way into my best friends, costing me my match, what's next? Steal my boyfriend?" Shell sniggered and I glared at him.

"What? Please who'd wanna steal John? He's an ass." I slapped him upside the head.

"Man not cool." Sab said shaking his head at Shell.

"Well it's true!" I glared at him.

"Whatever…well seen as you have a new best friend I guess I'm not wanted here anymore." I turned to leave, but stopped when Sab spoke.

"Ali don't be like that you're our best friend, but Addy's our new friend. Just try and get along please?" He pleaded. I thought about it, I did, but I looked over at Addison and saw what I took as a smug look on her face, she thought that Sab could wrap me round his finger, well news flash he couldn't.

"Fuck no! I'm gonna find Jimmy at least I know where I stand with him and the guys." I stormed off, but headed back to my room instead. I didn't need anyone, but John and walking into my room seeing him not there, I didn't need him either.

Midnight came and went. At 2am he finally came back. He was on the phone talking loudly and drunk too.

"Oh yeah Casey we'll do it again. Later." I sat up turning the light on staring at him quietly. But my anger boiled over.

"Who the fuck is Casey?" He smiled coming to me.

"A friend baby don't be jealous."

"Well what were you doing that you're gunna do again?" He smirked. And I knew what he had been up to I just couldn't prove it.

"…Drinking." He pushed me back on the bed kissing me. But I shrugged him off, he moved to his side of the bed stretching.

"Don't be like that baby." He yawned then fell asleep. I tried to get to sleep, but I couldn't. This wasn't the first time and most definitely not the last. If I could prove he cheated in me I'd probably dump him, but I loved him and just thinking he was didn't cut it. What if I was wrong?

"Ali…Alisha?..." Sab sighed. "He didn't come back last night did he?" Sab asked as he came into the locker room, he wrapped me in a hug and I hugged him back.

"He got back at 2, he'd been with some chic called Casey." I shook trying not to get worked up about it. I took a deep breath. Sab held me tighter.

"Ali this has got to stop, you can't carry on like this. Dump him. Please?" I went to answer as the door swung open.

"So you can just hang in here with us." Shelley said, I looked up to see him and Addison. "Ali you ok?"

"Dude not now!" Sab shouted.

"Nothing, I was just leaving anyway." I grabbed my gear. I'd go share with AJ and Frankie.

"Ali we need to sort this."

"Why everything is fine, I'll share with AJ and Kaz." I stopped next to Addison. "We best win this match." I started for the door again.

"Wait! Alisha! We need to talk about him!" But I carried on out and to AJ's locker room.

"Hey Alisha, what's wrong?" AJ asked as I walked in.

"I just need away from the Guns and John for a little while." Frankie put an arm round my shoulders.

"You look tired Ali, how much sleep you had?" Speaking of sleep made me yawn.

"None." I said resting my head against Frankie's shoulder.

"Well don't worry after tonight you can get some sleep. Go back to Detroit with the Gun's." I shook my head.

"I think I'll head back with Jimmy and see the kids." I sighed looking at the clock it was almost time for my match.

A/N: Jimmy is James Storm. How will the match go? Will they win? When will Ali get use to Addy being around? What will happen between Ali and John? 450 reveals next :D


	5. Chapter 5

~Addison~

I got to the arena with no word from Garrett, but I wasn't all that worried about him. I walked thought the doors with Jesse in front of me when Pat walked up putting his arm around me. I rolled my eyes but left it be.

"Oh yea Garrett would love this sight." Jesse said laughing.

"What I do with my life and who I'm friends with doesn't concern Garrett." Jesse shook his head and walked off. Pat led me off to the guns locker room.

"So you can just hang in here with us." Pat was telling me as we walked in, stopping at the door to see Josh hugging Alisha. "Ali you ok?"

"Dude not now!" Josh shouted.

"Nothing, I was just leaving anyway."

"Ali we need to sort this."

"Why everything is fine, I'll share with AJ and Kaz." She stopped next to me. "We best win this match." She started for the door again.

"Wait! Alisha! We need to talk about him!" But she carried on out of the locker room.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have came here. I'm only making things worse for you guys and Alisha." I told them heading to the door.

"It's not you Addy; she's having problems of her own that has nothing to do with you." Josh said sitting down.

"I gotta get changed and get ready for this match with Alisha." I told them walking out heading to Jesse's locker room. I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going when I bummed into someone. "I'm so sorry." I told him looking up at him. I knew him as Amazing Red when I watched the show, not that I don't still watch it, but I had yet to meet him. He was always one of my favs guys to watch in the ring. So I found it pretty awesome to finally meet the guy in person. I always wanted to meet him before when I was here with Jesse but he was never around.

"So I finally get the chance to met the new girl that has everyone talking." He said backing me up against the walls. I looked at him wanting to get away from him but I was too freaked out to do anything about it. I never imagined that he would be like this. He seemed so different out in the ring. "I can do things to you that your boyfriend can only dream about doing." He said running his hand down my cheek. I went to push him away but he didn't budge. I went to knee him but he pushed my legs apart with his knee. "I wouldn't try anything you can't handle sugar." He whispered nipping at my neck.

"John what the hell are you doing? What about Alisha?" Tommy asked pissed. What? This was John? As in Alisha's John? He back up smirking.

"She never has to know and it's not like she is going to believe the girl she hates and some guy she doesn't even know over her boyfriend." He said walking off sending a wink my way.

"I gotta tell Alisha." I closed my eyes leaning back against the wall. "She won't believe me." I sighed. I couldn't just walk up to her and say hey your boyfriend just tried it on with me. She would never believe me. "You have to tell her with me Tommy." I told him looking up at him.

"He is an ass and she does deserve better then him. I'm in but after your match." Fuck my match. I smiled at him and took off on a dead run to Jesse's locker room.

"Where's the fire Addy?" Jeff called. I ignored him quickly changing and running out of the room pulling my hair back as I went. I barely made it to gorilla.

"I thought you were gonna be a no show." Ali snapped.

"Yea that's what you would want isn't it?" I told her as her music hit and she walked out.

"Why are you late?" Josh asked.

"I had a little run in with John. I don't have time to explain." I told them as my music hit and I walked out. I wasn't going to let Alisha call the rules this time. "I'll start." I told her as she climbed out of the ring.

I went to lock up withMadisonbut instead I kick her in the midsection. I grab a hand full of her hair and pull her to a wristlock; I do a cartwheel and sweep the legs for to a side headlock and I shoot her into the ropes,Madisontakes me down with a shoulderblock. I go for a monkey flip butMadisonblocks and rolls me up for 2. I bridge out and get a rollup of my own for 2. I tag in Alisha as she takesMadisondown with a over to Angelina and gets the tag. Alisha pulls Angelina into a series of shoulderblocks and whips her into the corner. Alisha charges into Angelina's boot and then Angelina gets a flying headscissors, but Alisha dropkicks Angelina in the face for 2. Alisha with kicks and shoulderblocks in the corner then hits a snapmare into a seated abdominal stretch. Alisha rolls it backward into a guillotine for 2, but Angelina gets a chinbreaker and then a series of running clotheslines. I quickly make the tag to Alisha against her wishes as she sends me a death glare. I take Angelina out with a clothesline, she goes for the leaping DDT, and I escape and go for a sunset flip. Angelina breaks free and makes the tag toMadison. She charges after me I duck running the ropes hitting a running clothesline for 2Madisontries to fight back but I kick her in the ribs and dumps her out to the ring apron. I get out of the ring throwing her into the ring as Ali attacks Angelina on the outside. I whipMadisoninto the corner hitting a running shoulderblock to the ribs for 2. I fire away with a barrage of kicks in the corner and choke her with my boot. I hit a neck breaker climbing up top. I take a deep breath and leap hitting Sugar Rush (A Shooting Star Senton) I hookMadison's leg for the three count. I get up smirking at Alisha as the ref raise's our hands. We get out of the ring and walk up the ramp.

"Now what do you have to say Alisha. I just proved to you that I have what it takes to be your partner."

"You proved nothing out there. You did a few flips in the ring and call that proving something?" I rolled my eyes as we walked.

"That was awesome guys." Pat said putting his arms around both of us. I pushed him off of me as Ali did the same.

"Ouch dude." Josh said laughing. Ali went to walk away and it was now or never. I saw that Tommy was standing of to the side and that Ali was walking over to him. I quickly walked over to the two of them.

"What do you want nowAddison? You're like a damn leech." I let the comment go.

"I gotta tell you something and I don't know how you are going to take it. But before the match the reason why I was running late was John was trying it on with me. I thought since you're his girlfriend you should know. I don't think anyone should be cheated on."

"Like I would believe the shit you tell me." Ali snapped not looking pleased what so ever.

"Ask Tommy about it. He wont lie about it. He's the one that came along to get John to leave me alone." I told her walking off to change and head back to the hotel for the night. I didn't think that she was going to believe me. Maybe she'll believe what Tommy tells her. No one deserves to have their boyfriend cheating on them. Speaking of boyfriends where was mine?

I laid back on the bed in the hotel room pulling my phone out to call him but it went straight to voice mail. 'Hey baby it's me I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday, call me when you get this. I love you.' I sighed ending the call and tossing my phone on my bed. I ordered room service and found some old show on. Not that I was paying attention to it. I was more focused on what my boyfriend was doing and if Alisha was ok. She hated me but I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I got up when I heard a knock on the door. I smiled thinking that it could be Garrett. My smiled faded when I pulled the door open seeing an upset Alisha. I moved to the side letting her in. I didn't know what to say so I sat down on the other bed and waited for her to say something.


	6. Chapter 6

~Alisha~

I had to admit I was kind of surprised and more than a little impressed with Addison. We won and she had got the pin. But my appreciation for her dropped as she looked over at me smirking. We got out and walked up the ramp.

"Now what do you have to say Alisha. I just proved to you that I have what it takes to be your partner." She smiled.

"You proved nothing out there. You did a few flips in the ring and call that proving something?" Though if she hadn't have said anything I'd have ended up patting her on the back, but because she had I was going to be a bitch about it.

"That was awesome guys." Shell said putting his arms around both of us. I pushed him off of me as Addison did the same.

"Ouch dude." Sab said laughing. I noticed Tommy over to the side so I made for him I didn't really know him, but at least I wouldn't have to put up with her and how friendly the guys were with her. Before I could so much as say hi to him Addison was there.

"What do you want now Addison? You're like a damn leech." I growled.

"I gotta tell you something and I don't know how you are going to take it. But before the match the reason why I was running late was John was trying it on with me. I thought since you're his girlfriend you should know. I don't think anyone should be cheated on." I didn't even really take in what she said I was just pissed.

"Like I would believe the shit you tell me." I snapped maybe she was trying to steal John like she was trying to steal my best friends.

"Ask Tommy about it. He won't lie about it. He's the one that came along to get John to leave me alone." She said walking off. How did I know her and Tommy weren't in on this together? But who was I kidding…I knew…I knew he was cheating on me and to try it on with another Knockout when I could have walked round the corner and seen him? That was low. I slowly looked up at Tommy I half expected sympathy or pity, but I saw anger, he looked pissed.

"Did…Did John try it on with her?" I asked quietly, I didn't know whether I wanted him to say yes or to say no, that John would never hurt me like that. He put a hand on my arm.

"He did Alisha. I walked up he had her pinned against the wall kissing her neck, said you'd never believe her cause you hate her and that I'm new and you'd rather believe him your boyfriend. Look I'm sorry, he doesn't deserve someone like you." And at those words I stopped feeling sorry for myself. Tommy was right John didn't deserve me. I whirled around that little prick would be in his locker room.

"Ali! Where you going?" I heard Shell shout. But I was off he was going to get a piece of my mind. I barged into his locker room he must have just changed into his wrestling tights.

"Hey babe…"

"Don't you dare hey babe me you cheating piece of shit! I have had enough of you! We're over! I finally have proof you are cheating on me and you do it right under my nose at a taping for everyone to see! Do you have any idea how humiliating that is? How many times I have defended you to Shell and Sab and my brother, that you love me and would never cheat on me? In fact I made a fool out of myself, but no more we're done. The end, say goodbye to whatever it is we had." He was speechless, but as I turned to leave he grabbed my arm.

"Don't you walk away from me! You don't get to say when this ends! I do, and we ain't done!" He snapped twisting my arm.

"Get off me! You're hurting me!" He smirked and I punched him in the face only for him to shove me backwards. But I didn't fall I ended up being caught by Sab as Tommy and Shell turned up backing John away. Both of them looked furious, Shell I could understand Tommy not so much. I felt like such an idiot. Sab hugged me and I could feel the pity rolling off him and almost hear Shell as he thought I told you so over and over. I pulled away and ran taking off back to the motel.

I packed my shit up. I was in half a mind to just cut all John's things up and dump them, but I didn't want to be in this room. I wanted to go back home have dad tell me everything was alright and then go to Jimmy's and see the kids. I walked out and booked my own room. I sat down expecting to feel relieved. Relieved that I wouldn't have to listen to John's excuses or the guys telling me he was no good. But I didn't. I just felt heartbroken. I cried and cried. I needed someone to talk to someone to make me feel ok. I got up tears still falling and walked into the hallway. I found myself outside Addison's room. I didn't know why. I knocked and she opened her smile falling, but she stepped aside for me to go in. I sat on one bed and moments later she sat on the other. I chewed on my cheek trying to get my emotions under control.

"I don't know what I'm doing here…other than Shell would say I told you so, Sab would say he was sorry and knew it would happen. Jimmy would shout and threaten and AJ and Kaz would look at me in pity. I don't want that." I said looking up at her. She looked as confused as I felt.

"Well what do you want Alisha?"

"Someone to tell me he was a douche and I'm better off without him. Someone who can't say they told me so." I sighed. "I shouldn't have come here. I've been nothing, but a bitch to you yet you tell me the truth when my so called boyfriend tries it on behind my back instead of using it to hurt me. I'm sorry Addison." I stood up and quickly left leaving Addison more than a little confused and went back to my new room ignoring the torrent of texts and calls I got.

I was dreading the show. I had avoided the guys like the plague and Jimmy too and they would want answers. But worst of all John would be there. I didn't know if he would try to worm his way back in or if he would be all over another girl. And I honestly didn't know which would hurt the most. I stood outside the Gun's room deciding whether to go in or not when the door opened and there was Sab.

"Ali! I was just going to come look for you. Come on sit down." He ushered me in.

"We being the awesome best friends that we are." Shell started making me roll my eyes. "Have sorted a match. An 8 man mixed tag match." I counted us.

"Dude there is 3 of us?" I shook my head at him.

"Ah well Addy is coming out with us too. Dixie wants her to be involved more with the Guns as a whole and not just you." Sab said hoping I wasn't going to flip.

"Ok well who are we against other than John?" I already knew it would be John and they'd give him an extra beat down.

"John, Dan, Lauren and Ashley." I smiled at Shell I loved my best friends like brothers.

"Well ok then let's get changed and kick some ass!"

A/N: Is this the start of Ali and Addy's friendship? Will John try anything? Where has Garrett gone to? Dan is Austin Aries, Lauren is Angelina Love and Ashley is Madison Rayne. 450 reveals next :D


	7. Chapter 7

~Addison~

I got to the arena with Jesse and was informed that I would be in the 8 man tag match for the night. And that I was to be more involved with the guns as a whole. I didn't mind being apart of the guns. Pat and Josh welcomed me with opens arms. I only had to worry about Ali. But after last night I think things will be a little better between the two of us. I walked to Jesse's locker room so I could change for my match. Boy was I in for shock.

"Addison, Addy, Addz" Oh this was gonna be good. He never said my name plus my nicknames unless something was up. "This isn't easy for me. I want to protect you from the harms around you but you gotta find a new locker room." I looked at him in utter shock. Was he joking around or was he really kicking me out of his locker room?

"Why? Are you really kicking your baby sister out?"

"Pat and Josh can look after you." I fought the urge to tell him off. He was making no sense. He wanted me to share with him so he could protect me and now he's leaving it up to guys that I hardly ever see him hang out with or even talk about.

"They shouldn't have to look after me. No one should have to look after me but me. Now what is this about?"

"We think since you have to team up with the guns then you should spend your time with them and get to know them better."

"And work on the whole relationship with your tag team partner." Shannon added in.

"So all of you guys are in on this?" I asked looking around. They nodded. "Go figure. You don't want me here I'll just take myself else where." I grabbed my bags and went to walk out.

"We do want you here Addy, but you gotta work as a team with them and that can't happen if you don't spend time with them. We're doing this for you. You're welcome to hang out with us whenever you want."

"We'll see when I'm not so pissed off at all of you. You could've said Addy you should spend your time in the Guns locker room, not kick me out." I snapped walking out the door slamming behind me. My pace slowed down the closer I got to the guns locker room.

"Addy can we talk?" I turned around to see Garrett standing there. I sighed it would give me more time before I had to go in there. And face them. Not that Josh or Pat would mind but I wasn't so sure about Alisha after last night.

"What's up?" I asked sitting my bag down.

"I was out of line yesterday, I'm sorry for telling you who you can be friends with."

"It's fine but where have you been?" I wasn't worried about that. He has always been telling me who I should hang out with and who I shouldn't hang out with. I never listened to him before. I'm gonna be around the people I wanna be around and he doesn't have a say in it. I just wanted to know where he was at that he couldn't call or show up and spend time with me.

"Spending time with my old man." I wanted to think he was lying about it. But I couldn't be sure and he seemed to be telling me the truth. I didn't have a reason not to believe him.

"Talking smack about me again?" It was no secret that Eric Bischoff hated me. I was never good enough for his son or to be apart of the Bischoff family. Not that I cared what he or anyone thought about me.

"I don't care what he says about you Addz. I love you and I'm not gonna break up with you over what he says."

"I love you too but I still worry that you're gonna believe him one of these times and that's the end of us." I run my hand through my hair sighing. Garrett pulled me into him.

"I'm not gonna break up with you over what he says so don't worry about what my dad says. Let him talk." I smiled hugging him.

"I gotta go get ready for my match. I'll see after right?"

"Alright, I'll see you after for sure." I knew he bit his tongue about me being in this match and I would be in for it later back at the hotel. But for now everything was good. I walked into the locker room with a frown on my face. First he doesn't show up or call after the argument we have and now he doesn't even kiss me before leaving. I shrugged it off as nothing to worry about.

"You don't seem to pleased to be here?" I looked up at Josh.

"If it was under any other circumstances and I didn't have a bad feeling about something then I would be thrilled." I looked around the room my eyes softening up when I saw Alisha was down about everything.

"What are you talking about?" Pat asked looking confused.

"I was kicked out of brother's locker room because I need to spend time with you guys so we can be a more efficient tag team. I don't mind sharing with any of you, but they could of told of me nicely that I should and not force me out. Then I gotta worry about stupid Eric Bischoff taking shit about me to his son because he doesn't like me. And I'm not good enough for his son." I rambled out sitting down. I wanted to pull my hair out but I refrained from doing so.

"You're not good enough for Garrett." I looked up at Pat. When was he allowed to tell me shit like this? "You're to good for him." Maybe he was right but I loved Garrett and I wasn't going to leave him over the fact I hated his father.

"I would've found this funny if I still hated you but welcome to the club. Eric hates all of us."

"Yea but I'm the highest on his list. Look Alisha about last night. Feel free to come to me any time. I'm not gonna judge you and I would never use what that ass of a guy did to you against you. That's not the kind of person I am. Unless you have it coming."

"You're not so bad Addison."

"Please call me Addy or Addz all of you." I said looking around. If we were going to be friends then they could call me by a nickname.

"I told you that she would come around." Pat said smirking. I walked over to Pat hitting upside the head. "Ow what was that for?" He asked rubbing his head. "You didn't have to hit so hard." He whined.

"You told no one nothing. In fact I gotta wonder if you know anything. You must not if you rub stuff that just happened back in your friends face when they are down and out about it." Both Ali and Josh got a laugh at that.

"It seems our new friend Addy here well be keeping you in line dude."

"Addy has herself a bitch." Alisha said looking over at Pat smirking. "You can call me Ali if you want. You're not as bad as I first thought."

"Gee thanks, that means a lot Ali." I said in a very playfully manner. She shot me a look. But it was more a playfully one then anything.

"See we can all get along." Josh commented.

"Shut up." Both me and Ali snapped at him joking around of course.

"This is gonna be hell for us." Pat said a bit to dramatically, shaking his head.

"Oh you both love it and you know it." I hooked arms with Ali and we headed down to gorilla, Josh and Pat right behind us for our match.

A/N: Is this the start of Ali and Addy's friendship? How's the match gonna go? Is Garrett up to something? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	8. Chapter 8

~Alisha~

I walked to gorilla arm in arm with Addison. I guess she really was ok. Well more than ok, she was pretty cool. I was a bitch to her, but it seemed she could look past it. Arriving at gorilla Lauren looked as smug as ever.

"You know Alisha, John's a great lay." She smirked. I ground my teeth I wasn't with him anymore so she could fuck him all she wanted. Her smirk fell when I said nothing back, but quickly it was up again. "Especially last Friday night. He's just so flexible." I was still with him then. I pulled away from Addison and flew at Lauren, knocking her down. But Shell and Sab quickly grabbed me.

"Alisha! Save it for the damn ring. You're done with him so she can say whatever as you're the better woman here and need to just back off and let her chat as much shit as she wants. Just put her down in the ring." Sab soothed. I nodded and they let go standing close in case I went for her again. It's happened before, but it was rare.

"I'm ok." I held my arms up smirking at Lauren and watched as she took a step back.

"So am I going out first?" Addison asked pulling me from glaring at Lauren.

"No you'll be coming out with us three, you're supposed to be my tag partner and I go down to the Guns music when I tag with them." I smiled.

"Yeah you're a Gun now, so you're stuck with us for good." Shell said dramatically. Our music was first and we walked down. Addison a little unsure what to do, but got in and followed suit as we all did the Guns sign. Ashley and Lauren were the first ones down. I expected Addison to climb out, but she didn't she stood her ground with us. Then John walked down Shell moved slinging an arm over mine and Addison's shoulders, I knew he was doing it to comfort me. Sab moved to my other side so I threw an arm round him. John glared at them, but softened when he looked at me. I shifted my glaze to glare at Lauren. Dan eventually came down and the match kicked off. Sab going up against Dan. It was back and forth until Dan tagged in John. Sab whipped him into our corner tagging in Shell, who went to town raining down blows like it was going out of fashion. John broke free kicking Shell in the face and tagged in Lauren. Automatically bringing in one of us. I looked at Addison and she motioned for me to go. I jumped in spearing her to the mat and pummelling her till the ref made me get up. Lauren not wanting to try further tagged in Ashley. She didn't want to fight me, but I soon changed that hitting a high kick knocking her down and then picking her back up to whip into the corner. I tagged in Addison.

"No come on Poetry in Motion." She said I smiled and crouched down she took a run using me to hit a splash on to Ashley. She fell to the floor and rolled her up. Sab and Shell wasted no time in taking down Dan and John as I hit Lauren with a clothesline. The ref counted to three giving us the win. I left Lauren and joined Shell and Sab in celebrating.

"How's that for proving myself?" She laughed.

"Girl you already had not that you needed to I was just being a bitch." I said as we walked up the ramp. Garrett was off to the side as we walked into the back and Addison told us she would see us later.

"Right guys I'll catch you later I got a date tonight."

"Oo who's the lucky lady?" I asked.

"You mean unlucky?" Shell teased. I elbowed him.

"How about I tell you if it goes ok?" I nodded, Shell seeing AJ he jogged off to ask him about something.

"Alisha, baby we need to talk." I turned looking at John.

"Are you outta your mind? We're done, I am not your baby." He moved closer and I backed up.

"Don't be like that we can sort it out." He said leaning into kiss me. I backed up again. "Come on let's go out have a nice meal just the two of us and sort this."

"Well she'd love to, but you see we got plans. " Tommy said coming to me and blocking John.

"You banging my girlfriend?" John snapped.

"Ex-girlfriend, but no we're going on a date so back off."

"You were seeing him while you were with me?" He accused.

"No John I wouldn't there was only one cheating scum bag in our relationship and I'm looking at him. So if you don't mind I need to get ready for mine and Tommy's date." I turned and walked off Tommy following me. We got to the Guns locker room and he followed me and sat down.

"Thanks for that Tommy you really didn't have too. You can like go back to whatever you had planned tonight, I'll be fine." I tried to assure him.

"Oh no, I said I was taking you on a date so I will. I also said you deserved better than John." I smirked at the confident smile on his face.

"Oh and you're better than him huh?" I asked.

"Well why don't you come on this date with me and find out?" Stay in a motel and sulk or go out with Tommy who was pretty hot? That wasn't even a question.

"Ok then, where you taking me?"

"Well at this short notice how about Dairy Queen?" He asked a little surprised.

"Sure s'long as you're paying." I smirked.

"Deal." We agreed we wouldn't change into anything fancy it was the Dairy Queen after all, but it was still a date. I met him outside by his truck and was glad I had caught a cab so we wouldn't have to mess around with two cars. He held the door open for me and got in after shutting my door.

"Would you do that for every girl?"

"Only the really pretty ones." He smiled making me blush. I hit his arm and looked out the window. When we got there we ordered. And unlike I thought we actually got on really well. We talked about my time with the company, my brother, my relationship with the Guns. The fact that I was in the band The High Crusade with them. Then talked about his time in the army which I didn't peg him for and how he had got to TNA through so very little time on the independent circuit. By the end of the night I was tired, but happy. I'd had fun and that's what I needed, Tommy was a great guy.

"So do it again sometime?" He asked a little unsure.

"Definitely." I smiled and stood on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. I walked into my room glad that I had made friends with Addison and had taken the time to get to know Tommy.

A/N: So the beginning of Tommy and Ali's relationship. Will it go smoothly? Are Ali and Addy really on the road to friendship? Is this last we'll hear from John? And how are things with Addy and Garrett? 450 reveals next :D


	9. Chapter 9

~Addison~

"How's that for proving myself?" I laughed.

"Girl you already had not that you needed to I was just being a bitch." Alisha said as we walked up the ramp. Garrett was off to the side as we walked into the back and I told them I would see them later. Garrett wrapped his arms around me.

"You did great out there babe. You're giving the guns style they needed." I hated that he had to run them in the dirt like that. But for right now I was gonna let it go.

"Thanks dear." I told him slightly annoyed.

"Oh and before I forget we have a dinner date with my father." I mustered up a smile hoping I could get past this dinner with out killing anyone. "It'll be fine."

"Yea for you." I told him pulling away and heading off to get dressed. Not that I could wear what I had to the arena. We had to head over to the hotel so I could wear my black off the shoulder dress that stopped mid thigh. I left my hair down and walked out of the bathroom seeing Garrett on his phone. He glanced up at me. And we headed out the door with out him saying a single world. I didn't get it. He use to say how good I looked all the time and now I get nothing. "Do I look ok?" I asked chewing on my lip.

"Yea of course babe." He said never glancing up from his phone. I sighed walking out to his car. I got in no help from him. I kept my focus out the window. Dinner was worse then I thought. I sat there for an hour as Eric would take shot after shot of me wanting his money and only using his son. And Garrett was better off with out me. I kept my mouth shut but I wanted to rip him a new one. To make things worse Garrett said nothing and nodded along and agreed to what his father was saying. But the second Lauren showed up I had enough. I had nothing against her, but what she said to Alisha was out of line and just for that I didn't like her.

"Son you need to be with someone like Lauren here and not her. She's only after our fame and fortune." I looked from the smug look on Laurens face to the smirk on Eric's face to see Garrett smiling and slightly shaking his head. I was pissed and I wasn't gonna let him talk shit about me well I'm sitting right here.

"Really Garrett you're not gonna say anything? You're just gonna let him talk shit about your girlfriend?"

"Addison you're over thinking it all."

"Bull shit you're afraid to stand up to your father." I turned my attention to Eric. "I don't care about your fame or fortune. I'm not out to find fame. I wrestle because I love it. I don't give a shit about money. If you took the time to get to know me you would know that."

"Addison relax. He's joking around." Garrett tried.

"I don't care. When you're ready to man up then come find me. I don't have to take anyones crap." I stood up walking out ignoring all the comments on why Lauren was better for him and I wasn't. I walked a few blocks sitting down on a bench. I couldn't walk back to hotel and I wasn't gonna walk back in there. If I called Jesse or any of them they would just run Garrett and his family in the ground and that's not what I needed right now. I just needed a friend right now. I went through my contacts seeing that Pat helped himself with putting his number in my phone. I smiled pressing send.

"Uh hello."

"Hey Pat you uh busy?" I asked hearing some shuffling and other nosies in the background.

"Hey Addy. Nope just hanging out with AJ and schooling him at some video games. Everything ok?"

"No not really. I just need a friend right now and you're the first person I thought of calling."

"What room are you in? I'll be right there."

"I'm not at the hotel." I told him where I was at and he told me that he would be here shortly. I wasn't waiting long when he showed up. I went to get into his car when Garrett showed up.

"Addz beautiful can we talk about this?"

"You had plenty of time to talk and you did nothing." I told him getting into the car.

"Wanna talk about it?" Pat asked as he drove.

"There's nothing to talk about. I was told that my boyfriend would be better off with Lauren and my so called boyfriend said nothing. In fact he didn't stick up for me all night."

"You deserve better then him Addy. The dude's a douche."

"Maybe so but I love him." We fell into a silence. "Better like you?" I asked as we walked into the hotel.

"No one can pass up all this sexy." Pat said winking getting me to laugh.

"Hmm that's hard." I told him. We got to my room and I really didn't wanna be here with the chance of Garrett showing up since I was rooming with him.

"You can come chill with me, Josh is still out on his date."

"Let me change first." I told him walking into the room holding the door open for him. I grabbed some shorts and a tank walking into the bathroom to change. We soon found ourselves in Pat's room listening to his taste in music. It wasn't bad and I was enjoying it. He was highly appalled that I had never heard of his band so he had to play a few tracks for me. I was digging it. We were goofing off when Josh walked in.

"How was your date Joshy?" I asked making a cute face.

"It was good. What are you doing here?"

"I had a fight with my boyfriend and Pat has been keeping me company. But I should get back and try to get some sleep."

"You can room here with us." Pat said earning a glare from Josh.

"It's fine and I'll be fine. Thanks Pat."

"It's nothing Addz. It's what friends are for." Pat said hugging me. I hugged him back walking out. I didn't wanna go back to my room so I headed off to Matt and Jeff's room. Whenever I had trouble with Garrett I always went to Jeff and he was there no questions asked. I knocked on their door and Jeff answered in just his boxers.

"Garrett?" He asked as I nodded. He pulled me into the room. "You gonna spend the night?" He asked.

"Can I please?" I asked looking up at him.

"Of course. Make yourself comfortable." I smiled walking over to the beds seeing that Matt was already out cold. I crawled into Jeff's bed covering up. It wasn't long and Jeff was turning lights off and climbed into bed pulling me to him. It was more a comfort thing then anything else.

I stood ringside with Alisha as the guns were in a match. I had spent my time with Jeff and everyone as I explained it all to them. They were all ready to head out and kill both Eric and Garrett over what they pulled. I would've let them but I told them it would be ok soon enough. The only time I left the locker room was for this match. I was so focused on my problems that I was barely paying attention.

"Addison come on." Alisha growled out as Ashley and Lauren made their presence known.

"I get Lauren." I bit out attacking her before Alisha could agree to it. I bashed her head into the ramp repeatedly. I heard the guns music start up but I didn't quit. I was pissed at her for showing up and ruining what disaster it was last night. I got up pulling Lauren with me and whipped her into the fan barrier. I sent a few kicks to her ribs as I was lifted off my feet and carried to the back.

"Care to explain?" Pat asked setting me back on the floor.

"She showed up last night ruining everything that wasn't ruined yet. Eric told his son he would be better off with Lauren then me." I snapped. "I'll see you guys next week." I told them heading off. With a lot begs and pleading I went to the local bar with the Jesse and everyone. We sat in the back and I was paying attention to how was here and who wasn't. They were having an open mic night. Jeff had talked me into going open on stage to sing.

"I dare you to sing I'm a Slave 4 you." Shannon said trying not to laugh. I was one that didn't back down for a dare so Britney Spears it was. I didn't wanna know why he picked that song of all the songs out there. I smirked getting up. I got up on stage as the music slowly started.

_I know I may be young  
But I've got feelings too  
And I need to do what I feel like doing  
So let me go and just listen_

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world?  
Always saying "Little girl, don't step into the club"  
Well I'm just trying to find out why, 'cause dancing's what I love, yeah (Now watch me)_

_Get it-get it, get it-get it, what?  
Get it-get it, get it-get it, what?  
Get it-get it, get it-get it, what?  
(This feels good)_

_I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy  
What's practical? What's logical? What the hell? Who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there, yeah_

_I'm a slave for you  
I can not hold it, I can not control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it_

_Baby, don't you want to dance up on me?  
(I just want to dance next to you)  
To another time and place  
Oh baby, don't you want to dance up on me?  
(Are you ready?)  
Leaving behind my name and age_

_Let's go  
Like that  
Do you like it?  
Yeah? Now watch me!_

_Get it-get it, get it-get it, what?  
Get it-get it, get it-get it, what?  
Get it-get it, get it-get it, what?  
(This feels good)_

_I really want to dance tonight with you  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really want to do what you want me to  
(I just got to let myself go)_

_I really want to dance tonight with you  
(I want to see you move)  
I really want to do what you want me to_

_Baby, don't you want to dance up on me?  
(I just want to dance next to you)  
To another time and place  
Oh baby, don't you want to dance up on me?  
(Are you ready?)  
Leaving behind my name and age_

_I'm a slave for you  
I can not hold it, I can not control it  
I'm a slave for you  
(It just feels right, it just feels good)  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it  
Get it-get it, get it-get it, what?  
Get it-get it, get it-get it, what?  
Get it-get it, get it-get it, what?  
(Just move with me)_

_Get it-get it, get it-get it, what?  
Get it-get it, get it-get it, what?  
Get it-get it, get it-get it, what?  
_

_I'm a slave for you  
(Here we go now, here we go now)  
I can not hold it  
I can not control it  
(You like the way I move huh?)_

_I'm a slave for you  
(Here we go)  
I won't deny it  
(Yeah, yeah)  
I'm not trying to hide it  
(Yeah, like that)_

By the time I was done I was really starting to get into the song with running my hands all over my body. I laughed as I got a few wolf whistles. I smirked sitting down by Jeff.

"Your turn Shannon and I wanna hear that Candy Shop." He shook his head. "I double dog dare you." He glared at me as he got up to sing. I got up well he was singing walking over to the bar. I ordered myself a beer.

"You were good up there." I smiled turning to see Alisha and the guys.

"Thanks." I told them sipping my beer. I saw Pat elbow Josh.

"We wondering if you wanted to join us? Join our band? We could use another singer."

"Yea we need someone other then Shell here. We're tired of listening to him all the time." I giggled at the face Pat made. It would give me something good to do with my time and not worry over Garrett. I smiled.

"If you want me to join I'd love to." We shared a group hug.

"Addy please let me explain." Garrett said walking up.

"She doesn't wanna hear what you have to say." Pat growled out.

"What so you sleeping with him now?"

"You're just like your father Garrett. I've been faithful to you. I've stuck up for you when my family talks shit about you. But you can't stick up for me and I want nothing to do with you right now. I need a few days. I'll call you Monday when I'm back here for the tapings."

"Addz come on." I walked over to Jesse and walked out.

A/N: Is Addy and Garrett over? Does Ali really want Addy in the band? Does Pat already have feelings for Addy? Who was Josh on a date with? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	10. Chapter 10

~Alisha~

I sat in the bar with the guys and like them I was pretty impressed with Addison's singing. But to say I was shocked when Shell suggested she join the High Crusade was an understatement.

"Come on she's pretty damn good, plus you're always saying that some of the songs need a more feminine touch." Shell said.

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing, unless you want to do it?" Damn this always happened.

"No you know I can't sing."

"Well that's a lie Ali." Sab said. Ok so I could sing, but I wasn't confident enough, I preferred to be lead guitar.

"Ok not as good as Shell or….Addison. So fine if she'll join then she can." I sighed, though I really didn't mind, I loved the guys, but sometimes it'd be nice if there was another girl around. Addison got down from the stage and came to the bar ordering a drink.

"You were good up there." I said and she turned smiling at us.

"Thanks." She said sipping her drink.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us? Join our band? We could use another singer." Sab said.

"Yea we need someone other then Shell here. We're tired of listening to him all the time." I said making her giggle.

"If you want me to join I'd love to." We shared a group hug.

"Addy please let me explain." Garrett said walking up.

"She doesn't wanna hear what you have to say." Shell growled out.

"What so you sleeping with him now?" I couldn't believe he said that.

"You're just like your father Garrett. I've been faithful to you. I've stuck up for you when my family talks shit about you. But you can't stick up for me and I want nothing to do with you right now. I need a few days. I'll call you Monday when I'm back here for the tapings."

"Addz come on." He called after her as she walked off to her brother.

"You know you're a douche right?" I bit out at Garrett.

"I'm sorry what?" He turned to look at me, Shell and Sab flanking me.

"I said you are a Douche, Addison cares a hell of a lot about you. And Shell don't mess with girls that are spoken for. You need to start grovelling big time." I said glaring at him.

"Why don't you keep your nose outta my damn business? You're just white washed up trailer trash like your no good red neck brother!" I saw red immediately and lunged punching him square in the face.

"Ali don't he ain't worth it." Sab said pulling me back.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again." Shell snapped. "Come on Ali lets go." I glared back at him as Sab and Shell made sure I left with them.

"How does she even date I guy like that? Any relation of Bischoff is guaranteed to be a douche bag."

"I know, but leave it be. Addison probably isn't going to be happy you punched him." Sab sighed.

"Like I care, insulting me is fine, insulting my brother is another thing. Look I'll catch you guys later." I said getting in a cab and heading back to the hotel.

I was early to the arena for the next tapings and as I headed to the Guns locker room I bumped into John.

"Alisha, can we talk please?" I sighed turning to face him.

"Well….talk."

"Not here were everyone is going to be listening in." He said reaching for my hand. I pulled it out of his reach.

"Fine, your locker room." I said heading that way. We walked in and he stood by the door as I stood in the middle of the room my arms folded just waiting for his lame ass excuses.

"Look Alisha I'm sorry about what I did to you. I let things get to me. I became arrogant and these past few days without you I've come to realise exactly what I lost. If I could take it all back I would. I love you Ali." Well I hadn't expected that he just stood there looking so defeated. I couldn't take him back, but I could be friends with him. I moved closer and hugged him. And he held me back like I was the only thing keeping him here.

"We can be friends John you've meant too much to me for so long for me to just drop you completely." I said kissing his cheek, but he moved and kissed me. "No!" I tried to pull away seeing a smirk slip on to his face.

"What you actually thought I'd be happy with just being friends? Oh no I want my fun first." I had never been afraid of John, but at his words I was so very scared especially as no one was around to save me. I wrenched myself suddenly from his grip only for him to grab my top ripping it the material digging into my side. He yanked me back ripping my shirt further and I threw a wild punch only for him to back hand me hard knocking me down, I tried to scramble back only for him to grab my ankle pulling me to him. As he leaned down over me I brought my leg up hitting him in the stomach. I rushed back to my feet blotting for the door only for him to grab me round the waist. I kicked out at the door hitting loudly and screamed. Maybe somebody was here, maybe someone could help me. He threw me to the floor and climbed on top of me as I struggled he hit me in the face and I could taste blood. As his hands went to his jeans the door flew open and there was Tommy, AJ and Frankie. In an instant Tommy had yanked John up and away from me as AJ came to my side.

"Frank get Patrick, Josh and her brother." Frankie nodded and took off, AJ coming to my side and pulling off his shirt giving it me. I trembled from head to toe as I slipped it on. "Alisha darling, I'm just going to pick you up is that ok?" I wasn't aware of what Tommy was doing to John, but I didn't care I nodded and he picked me taking me to his locker room. He sat me down on his couch unsure of what to do, but Shell and Sab burst in.

"Ali!" Sab shouted coming straight to me and wrapping me up in his arms and that's when I cried. He rocked me gently stroking my hair. "Shush, its ok you're ok." Shell sat down next to me I could feel the anger rolling off him as I was held between him and Sab.

"He's a dead man Ali." I heard the door go again.

"Oh god what did he do?" Addison asked.

"Alisha?" I looked up at my brothers voice. We were never close, but we were there to have each-others backs if need be. "That son of a bitch is dead." He growled out. He didn't come and hold me and tell me it was ok as that was Shell and Sabin's job.

"Here I got some ice for her lip." Frankie said, I pulled away slightly and heard Addison gasp.

A/N: What will happen with John now? Will Ali be ok? How did Addy take Alisha punching her boyfriend? 450 reveals next!


	11. Chapter 11

~Addison~

After everything got sorted out with Ali and Josh and Pat were able to get her to relax and be her old self again I went out in search of Garrett. I found him talking with Lauren. I pushed the thoughts of killing her to the back of my mind.

"Can we talk Garrett?" I asked looking up at him. He nodded so we walked off to an empty locker room.

"What happened to your eye?" I asked noticing the black color to it.

"Oh um Alisha punched me that night at the bar."

"Well you deserved it." I told him holding back my laughter. He just looked at me forgetting about that and moved onto we needed to talk about.

"I'm sorry about not sticking up for you to my dad. I will I promise baby. Just forgive me, the last few days have been living hell with out you around."

"What were you and Lauren talking about?" I asked crossing my arms. I did miss him and I wasn't all that mad at him anymore. I hated not being with him.

"I was just telling her that I wanted nothing to do with her I swear. Why would I want her when I can have you?" He asked placing his hands on my hips.

"You'll stay away from her?" He pulled me into his arms kissing my head.

"Of course I'll stay away from her." I smiled pulling him down for a kiss. Every thought of my brother, Jeff, Shannon and Matt calling Garrett a cheap piece of no good dirty rotten cheating scum went right out the window. They just didn't get it. "Tonight after the tapings me and you?" He asked with a cute little pout. I pecked his lips.

"Of course baby. But I gotta go get ready for tonight."

"Ok good luck babe." I smiled heading off. Tonight's match with the guns wasn't one I was looking forward to. Pat and Josh vs my brother and Shannon. I couldn't pick sides between them both. I ran a hand through my hair and walked into the guns locker room. I was pretty quiet staying to myself. Which was strange from me already. Normally I'm planning pranks with Josh and we just have to put the finishing touches on the one for Tommy since he was the new guy backstage. Guys welcomed the rookie guys differently then the women did. When I'm not with Josh going over the prank then I'm goofing off with Pat. I haven't really hung out much with Ali yet.

"Something bugging you?" Pat asked moving over by me. "It's not Garrett is it?" Pat asked tensing up. I let it go on why Pat was getting this worked up over it.

"No it's about the match tonight. I can't pick you guys over my brother and a really good friend. But then again I can't pick them over my team mates." I explained to them.

"Even if you're thinking about turning your back on your team then you're not apart of the Guns." Ali snapped getting annoyed.

"Ali relax. Addy's not turning her back on us if she picks her brother over us."

"No she's either with us out there or she's not apart of this team."

"Ali you can't kick her out. It's up to me and Josh too."

"Whatever. Just because she turns her back on you now doesn't mean she wont do it again." Ali said glaring at me and storming out of the locker room.

"It's nothing personal Addy just after the incident with John today."

"I know guys and thanks for understanding. I'm always gonna have your backs but the same goes for my brother and friends. I'm gonna always have their backs no matter what."

"We know Addz and that's ok." We headed down to gorilla to meet up with Ali. I still didn't know what I was going to do.

"Addz just know you can go for everyone out there." Jesse said walking up giving me small hug. Why the hell didn't I think of that before? Everyone made their way out to the ring. Ali was standing on the guns side as I stood off in the middle between both teams.

Pat and Shannon started things off locking up. Shannon got Pat in a head lock. Pat elbows Shannon getting free. Pat hits an Enzuigiri. I pound the mat cheering Shannon on. Pat whips Shannon into the corner following up with a monkey flip. Shannon made the tag to Jesse and he lays Pat out with a few punches and kicks followed up by a facebreaker. Jesse whips Pat into the corner hitting a high knee. Pat falls to the floor crawling over to Josh. Jesse pulls Pat up. Pat sends a few punches and kicks to Jesse and makes the tag to Josh. Ali's busy cheering the guns on as I'm cheering everyone on. I didn't think it would be this hard going for both teams. Josh goes up top hitting a crossbody to Jesse. I yell for Jesse to get up. Josh pulls Jesse up only to be met with punches to the gut from Jesse. Jesse hits gamengiri to Josh. Jesse whips Josh in the corner and goes for a corner clothesline only to be met in the stomach by Josh's feet. Josh hit's a high knee to Jesse. Josh follows up with a Snapmare. Josh makes the tag to Pat as they hit Motor City Machine Guns Sandwich (Running arched big boot (Sabin) / Enzuigiri (Shelley) combination to a cornered opponent) Shannon got into the ring sending Josh over the top rope. Shannon hit a suicide dive. Pat hit WA4 (Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) for the pin and win. I jump into the ring checking on Jesse to make sure he's ok then stand with the guns. All the way up the ramp I look back at Jesse and Shannon.

"Awesome match guys." I gush.

"Thanks Addy. See it wasn't that hard to pick and cheer for both teams."

"No I just have to explain what the deal is and why I was worried about Jesse when I'm with you guys."

"That's for another day Addy."

"Addison I'm sorry about early."

"No need to apologize Alisha. You had a lot going on."

"Look you told me the truth about John so it's only fair I tell you the truth about Garrett." Ali said being serious.

"What about Garrett?" I asked. The last I knew everything was good with him.

"I saw him all over Lauren early. I'm sorry Addison."

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about. So stay the fuck outta my personal life." I snapped.

"Addz think about it. She showed up last week when you were out with Garrett, she's always around him. He's always on his phone when she's not around. He's cheating on you with her."

"Don't even start Jesse. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you can run him through the mud." I yelled storming off looking for Garrett.

A/N: Is Ali really ok? What do Josh and Addy have planned for Tommy? Will Addy believe Ali or keep thinking that Garrett is perfect? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	12. Chapter 12

~Alisha~

All through the Gun's match I couldn't really concentrate. I was glad all I was there to do was to cheer them on. Though I was annoyed with Addison, it was more just away for me to vent my own issues. All I could think about was what John had tried to do to me, what he would have done had Tommy, AJ and Frankie not turned up. But on top of that I was struggling with the decision on whether I should tell Addison what I had seen before coming out here. I personally thought Garrett was cheating on her and seeing him all over Lauren earlier, well she'd told me about John it was only right I told her about Garrett. We won and headed up the ramp and I chose my moment carefully.

"Addison I'm sorry about early."

"No need to apologize Alisha. You had a lot going on."

"Look you told me the truth about John so it's only fair I tell you the truth about Garrett." I said deadly serious.

"What about Garrett?" she asked and I hesitated for a second.

"I saw him all over Lauren early. I'm sorry Addison."

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about. So stay the fuck outta my personal life." She snapped. I don't know why she was acting like this as she'd told me the same thing and expected me to believe her even though I hated her at the time.

"Addz think about it. She showed up last week when you were out with Garrett, she's always around him. He's always on his phone when she's not around. He's cheating on you with her." Jesse said backing me.

"Don't even start Jesse. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you can run him through the mud." Then she took off.

"Sorry, you gotta understand we've known for a long time that he ain't no good for her and for you to say it too well…. I think in the back of her mind she knows we're telling the gods honest truth."

"It's ok Jesse I said basically the same about John." He patted my shoulder and walked off. Shell's arm went round my waist and Sab's round my shoulders.

"Right Ali we're going out." Shell smiled.

"Yeah we're gunna eat, drink and be merry!" Sab said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Alisha!" I looked over to see Tommy, Shell tensed and moving in front of me.

"We're busy so if you don't mind."

"Shell! Hey Tommy….thanks for earlier." I said after smacking Shell upside the head.

"Ouch!"

"It's ok Alisha…I'm just glad you're ok." He smiled oblivious of Shell virtually growling at him. I was just about to ask if Tommy wanted to join us when Sabin realising that Shell didn't like Tommy and I was about to ask slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Well its great talking to you Tommy. But we gotta get going. Thanks for saving the day. Bye!" And with that Sab pushed us off down the hall.

"How's your lip?" Shell asked as I sipped my beer.

"Ok it's sore, but I'll live…." I went quiet seeing John walk in. I was surprised he was still walking though he'd taken a beating from both my brother, Tommy, Shell and Sab. He stood at our table, but never got the chance to speak.

"What do you want?" Sab snapped and that's how you knew he was pissed beyond belief. He was way too laid back and relaxed it took a lot to work him up. "No don't look at her. You will not look at her, talk to her, touch her you will have nothing to do with her. You're lucky she doesn't want to press charges. But god damn I will if you don't fuck off right now." And surprisingly John backed off, no one and I mean no one messed with Sabin when he was pissed.

"I'm telling you swore!" Shell laughed and I immediately relaxed.

"Dude who you telling? He's an adult." I laughed. "Thanks Josh."

"No problem. It's what best friends are for. I'm surprised you didn't kick off when Addz basically called you a liar." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I get why she did. My relationship fell apart and if she hadn't have said anything I'd still be plodding along with him. But she did. If it was the other way around, I'd probably think I was doing it to be vindictive. Let's face it I am the meanest bitch in the world at times." I smiled.

"Yeah, but we know you and you've been getting on great with Addz. You wouldn't make it up. You have no reason to." I shrugged.

"Well I guess all I can do is be there when she does find out."

"Aww Ali's gone soft!" Shell cooed.

"Fuck you Shelley." I smirked sticking out my tongue.

I was walking out of the motel thinking about hitting the gym when I saw Tommy. He had yet to see me so I snuck up behind him standing on my tip toes and covered his eyes.

"Whoa…oh hey Alisha. You ok?" He smiled down at me as he turned.

"Yeah and I just wanted to say thanks again…"

"No don't worry about it. I'm just glad I got there to stop him." I nodded both of us uncomfortable with the thought of what John might have done.

"Oh, um you wanna get lunch?" He smiled.

"Sure I'd like that." I followed him out to his car and into town. We went into a small Italian restaurant it was never very busy but the place had the best Italian food I'd ever eaten. It was so easy talking with Tommy about everything and nothing. And I apologised for Shell's behaviour, I didn't want him to think Shell was a jerk just protective.

"Isn't that Lauren?" He said motioning behind me. I looked over my shoulder and sure enough there was Lauren.

"Oh the joys."

"Why don't you like her?" He asked amused with my reaction.

"Because she's a ring rat and a home wreaker. She's tried it on with damn near every guy in TNA." I smirked looking back over only to see Garrett and his dad sit down with her. "Holy shit…what should I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I told Addison that I thought Garrett was cheating on her with Lauren and there they are having lunch together."

"Take a picture on your cell. Show it her and let her make of it what she will."

"Good thinking." I smiled pulling out my cell and quickly snapping a picture. As luck would have it as we walked back into the hotel Addison was walking our way with Shannon.

"Addison!" She looked up and she still looked a little pissed off. "Look I know you're not happy with me and you're more than likely going to be even more pissed…but here." I passed her my cell with the picture of Garrett, Eric and Lauren at lunch together up and waited to see what she would say.

A/N: How will Addy react to the picture? Will John try anything else? 450 reveals next :D


	13. Chapter 13

~Addison~

After not being able to find Garrett I went back to the hotel and ordered room service. He had sent me a text saying he was with his dad and he couldn't just skip out on whatever was going on. I sighed relaxing on the bed ready to crash for the night keeping my thoughts off the fact everyone was against my relationship with Garrett. I got why Jesse and them were against it they were just protecting me but for Ali to say something like that. Even if he was cheating on me I didn't have the proof so I wasn't going to ruin that. I would run away and marry him if he wanted to tomorrow. After tossing and turning all night I finally got up around 6 and took a cool shower. I was going to hang with Jesse but he had to go over his match. I headed to hang out with the Hardy boys only they were doing something else. I was able to hang with Shannon as we hit the gym.

"Addy everything Alisha told you after the match is true. I know you don't wanna hear it because you love him so much, but it's the truth." Shannon said as we sat down taking a water break.

"I get you all want me to be happy and not get hurt. But it's my relationship with him. No one has shown me the proof he's cheating on me so I can't believe it. I'm happy that you guys are watching my back."

"Just know we're here for you Addz anytime day or night."

"I know Shannon. Thanks." I gave him a hug as we got back to working out. We spent a few hours in the gym from working out to train a few moves. We headed back to the hotel only to meet up again after we showered and changed then headed out to get some lunch. I was in a better mood until I saw Alisha and Tommy walking towards us. Shannon slipped his arm around me trying to keep my relaxed.

"Addison!" I looked up a little pissed off. "Look I know you're not happy with me and you're more than likely going to be even more pissed…but here." Alisha passed me her cell with the picture of Garrett, Eric and Lauren at lunch together. I took a deep breath looking up at Alisha and Tommy.

"I'm happy that you have my back, but this shows me nothing. It's just Eric's way to get Garrett away from me and with Lauren." I told her trying to stay calm about it all as I handed her phone back. Before she had the chance to say anything I stormed outside pulling my phone out. Shocker he didn't answer his phone. I slipped my phone back in my pocket. I sat down on the bench putting my head in my hands. I was pissed at him but I was more betrayed by it all.

"Addz." Shannon said pulling me into a hug. "You gotta break up with him before he hurts you more." He was right, it was what had to be done and I was going to do it now.

"I'll try to be back before the tapings."

"Addz you need to take someone with you." I didn't wanna take my brother or any of them.

"I'll see if Ali wants to come with me. If not I'm going alone. You or anyone else would only kill him and I don't need that."

"Ok I'll let your brother know." We both headed different directions. I went inside looking for Alisha. I soon found her in the arcade with Josh and Pat. I took a deep breath and walked up to them. Both Josh and Pat looked at me with sympathy in their eyes. But neither one said anything.

"Ali mind taking a little trip with me?"

"Uh why?" She asked turning to look at me.

"I realized that I forgot my knee pads, I need them." It wasn't a complete lie. I did forget my knee pads not that I need them as I had my other pair. I watched as she thought it over.

"Ali go it'll give ya guys a chance to bond."

"It'll be good for ya guys. What could wrong?" Both Pat and Josh tried.

"Alright we best be back in time for our match." Ali snapped.

"We will be don't worry. It's not a far drive. We'll only be gone an hour tops."

"We'll cover for ya guys if you're running late." Pat said as we headed out. I spotted Jeff and with a little puppy pout he handed over the keys to his rental.

"God you just have them wrapped around your little finger don't you?"

"They all look out for me. They'll do whatever they can for me. At first it got annoying but now I've learned that I show them my pout and they give in and I can do as I please."

"You can be so vindictive sometimes. They give you an inch and you take a mile."

"And boy do I run with it. Isn't your brother like that?"

"Hell no. He cares about me and he'll do what he has to when he has to but I'm on my own most the times, until I became friends with Shell and Sab. They really are the brothers I never had." We spent the whole car ride talking about family, music and everything else. Turns out we have a lot in common and so very little in common. We were getting on good joking around and everything until I pulled into my parking space and killed the engine. I didn't wanna go up. I had shared this place with Garrett for the past few months. "You're not here for knee pads are you?" I shook my head.

"Shannon convinced me to come here and break up with Garrett, but I don't think I can."

"Addison, I've learned that you are a smart girl and you know what Garrett is doing behind your back. I'll come with you and make it easier for you." I took a deep breath getting out of the car and walked in to the apartment building. Ali following behind as we walked up the first flight of stairs. I went to unlock the door when I heard moans and groans. I got the door open and went straight to the bedroom pushing the door open.

"I fucking hate you Garrett Bischoff. You can keep your slut here. We're over." I was trying to storm out when he called after me.

"Addz baby this isn't what it looks like."

"Let me see you both got hot took off your clothes then the skank tripped and landed on your dick with her pussy?"

"Addy please let me explain."

"What's there to explain? You've been cheating on me with that piece of shit. I don't want anything to do with you ever again. So leave me the fuck alone." I snapped heading to the door. "I'll be back tomorrow to get my shit, you best be gone when I show up." I didn't even look back as I headed out the door slipping into the passenger side of the car tears rolling down my cheeks. It must've been a good 5 mins or so before Ali came out getting into the car.

"He got what he deserved. I'm sorry that um..."

"Ali it's ok, you didn't know he would be in there with that. Lets just get back to the arena so I can kill her in the ring. Just uh don't tell anyone."

"It'll be our little secret." I smiled in understanding.

"Look Addison, I have been looking for a room-mate. It's in Detroit." I smiled we weren't all that close but here she was offering for me to live with her.

"I would like that Alisha. Thank you."

"It's nothing really and you're welcome." We talked some of the way back but I was mostly quiet letting it all sink in. I was hurt and betrayed and I was gonna take it out on his little slut. We got to the arena heading in. Pat and Josh were by the doors waiting for us.

"Where's your stuff?"

"Silly me, I had the ones I needed the whole time."

"Plus we were running late we're just gonna wear our street clothes."

"Actually Ali we got your stuff in the locker room. We couldn't break into your room though Addy."

"It's fine. I can wrestle in my shorts and my tank." I told them taking my shirt off. "I'll meet you guys at gorilla I gotta find my little family." I took off down the halls bursting into Jesse's locker room.

"You all can be happy, I'm done with Garrett for good."

"What happened?" I know I didn't want Alisha to tell anyone but I couldn't keep it from my brother or the rest of them I just didn't want the whole roster to know about it.

"He was at home fucking Lauren. That was all the proof I needed wasn't it?"

"Fuck Addz you ok?" Jesse asked walking over to me.

"Never better when I kill Lauren tonight in that ring." I told them turning and walking out. I made it to gorilla where Pat put his arm around me. I smiled a little as it felt comforting and I didn't wanna move from my spot.

"You don't seem upset that you just broke up with the devil himself." Pat said. I shot a look at Alisha. I can't believe that I trusted her not to say a word.

"What did Alisha tell ya?" I asked as it got the best of me.

"That you finally came to your sense and dumped him. Why?" Josh asked as a wave of relief washed through me.

"Uh no reason what so ever." Alisha's music hit and she went to walk out.

"Ya know if you two are gonna be a team you should really get music together." Pat said thinking out loud. But he did have a good point.

A/N: What did Ali really tell Josh and Pat? What did Ali do to Garrett? How's the match gonna go? Will Ali and Addy get entrance music as a team? What does Ali think of it all? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	14. Chapter 14

~Alisha~

I was surprised to say the least when Addison asked me to go with her to check on Garrett. But I guess if he wasn't doing anything she could shout at me and if not I'd be better at comforting her than the guys. Of course at first I didn't realise this was why she wanted me to go with her, but during the car ride over I realised it was. We pulled up to the apartment and Addison didn't move.

"You're not here for knee pads are you?" she shook her head.

"Shannon convinced me to come here and break up with Garrett, but I don't think I can."

"Addison, I've learned that you are a smart girl and you know what Garrett is doing behind your back. I'll come with you and make it easier for you." I said I wanted her to break up with Garrett as I knew what he was doing to her and as it was me that pushed for it I felt I needed to be there for her. She took a deep breath and got out as I followed closely behind. As we walked into the apartment the noises of sex filtered through to us. Addison's whole demeanour changed as she walked into her and Garrett's bedroom. He was screwing that whore Lauren.

"I fucking hate you Garrett Bischoff. You can keep your slut here. We're over." She went to leave when he called after her.

"Addz baby this isn't what it looks like."

"Let me see you both got hot took off your clothes then the skank tripped and landed on your dick with her pussy?"

"Addy please let me explain."

"What's there to explain? You've been cheating on me with that piece of shit. I don't want anything to do with you ever again. So leave me the fuck alone." She snapped heading to the door. "I'll be back tomorrow to get my shit, you best be gone when I show up." Then she walked out, I felt best to let her have a moment to herself as I glared at Lauren.

"I hope you know you've just crossed a line. That is my friend out there and you just slept with her boyfriend. You better watch your back." I turned seeing Garrett.

"Alisha…"

"No, you will be gone tomorrow when she picks up her stuff. And you so much as look at her the Guns will end you." I snarled he went to speak so I slapped him and walked out to the car.

"He got what he deserved. I'm sorry that um..."

"Ali it's ok, you didn't know he would be in there with that. Lets just get back to the arena so I can kill her in the ring. Just uh don't tell anyone."

"It'll be our little secret." We were quiet for a little while.

"Look Addison, I have been looking for a room-mate. It's in Detroit." It was true I did need a roommate and well she wouldn't want to stay in there so it made sense, plus we had a fair amount in common.

"I would like that Alisha. Thank you."

"It's nothing really and you're welcome." As we arrived at the arena Pat and Josh were already there waiting.

"Where's your stuff?"

"Silly me, I had the ones I needed the whole time."

"Plus we were running late we're just gonna wear our street clothes." I said with a smile.

"Actually Ali we got your stuff in the locker room. We couldn't break into your room though Addy."

"It's fine. I can wrestle in my shorts and my tank." She told them taking her shirt off. "I'll meet you guys at gorilla I gotta find my little family." The guys looked at me as Addison took off.

"What?"

"You know what." Shell said.

"No I don't that's why I'm asking." I smiled innocently.

"Alisha…" Sab said.

"Ok she broke it off with Garrett."

"Really."

"Yes we talked on the way and realised he was no good for her and the best thing she could do was end it." I said walking off to the locker room to change. Addison met us at gorilla and Shell put his arm around her.

"You don't seem upset that you just broke up with the devil himself." Shell said. Addison shot me a look, but I couldn't defend myself without the guys asking questions.

"What did Alisha tell ya?" She asked.

"That you finally came to your sense and dumped him. Why?" Sab asked.

"Uh no reason what so ever." And thankfully my music hit.

"Ya know if you two are gonna be a team you should really get music together." Shell said out loud, he had a point and after the match we would talk about it.

We stood in the ring doing the Guns sign as Lauren and Ashley walked down.

"I'll go first." Addison said and knowing that she needed to let out some of that pent up aggression I thought it was best seen as Ashley was going in first. The second the bell rang Addison charged hitting a vicious clothesline that even I felt. Ashley crumpled to the floor then scrambled on her hands and knees to Lauren tagging her in. Addison didn't even give Lauren the chance to get in before grabbing a handful of her hair and flipping her into the ring. She pounced on her smashing her head repeatedly into the mat. The ref pulled Addison off, but Ashley decided to jump in and attack Addison. I ran in and as Ashley turned I speared her to the mat Addison going straight back on the attack to Lauren. I heard the ref call for the bell handing the match to Lauren and Ashley. Ashley quickly left, but there was no way that Addison was letting Lauren get away that easily. She continued to beat on Lauren as I stood back. The ref was trying to get her up and when that didn't work he turned to me. I rolled my eyes and moved to Addison.

"Come on Addy we'll beat her up next week to." But she didn't listen and the next thing I knew Shell and Sab were in the ring pulling her off Lauren. I turned and aimed a kick into Laurens ribs before following after them.

"What the hell was that about Addison?" Dixie demanded and Addison knew she was in trouble.

"Dix, that was purely my fault."

"What? Why Ali?"

"You know she's new here and well I thought it would get here over better if she went out and just totally attacked Lauren and Ashley. I mean you know me Storm I'm a wild fire you never know how I'm going to react in that ring and I thought it made Addison seem more believable as my tag partner." I told her, she looked at me for a while before answering.

"Ok but next time run it by me first Ali. I don't want a repeat performance." I nodded and Dix left.

"You didn't have to do that." Addison said.

"I did, were friends, team mates and my new roommate. We gotta stick together."

A/N: So it looks like Addy and Ali are finally cementing their friendship. Will John leave Ali alone for good? Will Garrett try to win back Addy? And what will Addy and Sab do to prank Tommy? 450 tells next :D


	15. Chapter 15

~Addison~

I was busy beating on Lauren that I didn't care about anything else. It felt good to take my frustrations out on her after everything she done. I was smashing her head into the mat one minute and the next thing I knew I'm being pulled off by Pat and Josh.

"What the hell was that about Addison?" Dixie demanded and I knew I was in deep shit. Before I could think of a reason to explain my actions Alisha spoke up.

"Dix, that was purely my fault."

"What? Why Ali?"

"You know she's new here and well I thought it would get her over better if she went out and just totally attacked Lauren and Ashley. I mean you know me Storm I'm a wild fire you never know how I'm going to react in that ring and I thought it made Addison seem more believable as my tag partner." Alisha told her, she looked at her for a while before answering.

"Ok but next time run it by me first Ali. I don't want a repeat performance." Alisha nodded and Dix left.

"You didn't have to do that." I said.

"I did, were friends, team mates and my new roommate. We gotta stick together." I smiled hugging her. She slowly hugged back. I pulled away seeing Garrett all over Lauren and that hurt. I was pressed into Pat's body as he rubbed my back. I tried to hold back the tears but they spilled out and I couldn't stop them.

"Shh Addy. You'll find someone better then him. Want me to take you to Jesse or some one?" Pat asked rubbing my back.

"No I just want some one to take my mind off it all." I should've just went and found my brother instead I found myself sitting in my new hotel room with Pat as we downed shot after shot of tequila.

"Oh man it's all gone." I said holding up the now empty bottle.

"I better get going anyways. I'm sure Josh is looking for me." Pat slurred out as he tried to get up only falling back down on the floor making me laugh.

"Let me help." I told him trying to get up only falling on top of him. I crashed my lips down on his our lips moving together. He parted his lips running his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth almost immediately letting my tongue fight with his. I ran a hand through his hair my free hand running over his chest. One of his hands tangled in my hair the other hand going under the tank I was wearing as he cupped my bra free breast. I moaned into the kiss. We broke the kiss as he pulled my tank off.

"Fuck." He whispered out his hand cupping my breast and his mouth sucked on the other one. I moaned out grinding down some on him making him harder. In an instant Pat had us flipped over. He kissed down my stomach as I arched my back up. He flicked his tongue into my naval and moved down slipping my shorts and panties off. He sucked and licked inserting a finger working at a steady pace. I pushed myself down on his finger making him add a second finger bring me close to the edge as I tightened around his fingers. He pulled out capturing my lips with his as he pushed in. I moaned and gasped into the kiss making him stop. "You ok Addy?" He asked in a hushed tone. I nodded my head. I wasn't use to someone being so big. Garrett was about half the size Pat is. Pat kissed my nose and started to move slowly. He quickened his pace the closer we got to the edge.

I yawned going to stretch feeling someone had a hold of me. I tried to remember what happened and the only thing I could remember was getting drunk with Pat. I smiled resting my head on his chest. Everything about being with him felt right, but I wasn't ready to jump into a relationship with anyone even if it did feel right. I giggled as Pat pulled me closer.

"Last night was fun." He got out kissing my head.

"It really was but I think we need to talk about it." I told him sitting up holding the sheet to me.

"I get it Addison." His tone was a harsh one. "You were only using me last night." I turned looking at him tears forming in my eyes.

"I get were not that close of friends that you don't know me that well. But you should know that I'm not like that. I'm not ready to jump from one relationship to another. I don't mind having sex with you, but I'm not ready for more than that." I told him quickly getting up and finding some clothes. I turned around dressed seeing Pat had his hand in hands. "If we do have some kind of a connection I don't want you to be a rebound and screw that up. I don't know what I'm feeling right now."

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions Addy. I don't want this to effect our friendship. You'll figure your feelings out and I'll be right here by your side" I took a deep breath seating by him.

"Then don't let it. What we do with or with out clothes on can stay between us no one else has to know." He smiled kissing me.

"It's our business. You got time to do what we did last night sober?" He asked pulling me down getting on top of me kissing my neck.

"I would love to Pat, but I can't I gotta meet Ali so we can go get my stuff." I told him with a slight sigh.

"I'll come along and we'll drag Josh along too and get it over with faster." I smiled thankful that he wanted to help just in case Garrett was around. We got up and I made sure I had everything then we went to Pat and Josh's room to see him up. "Cancel your plans Josh, we're gonna help Addy get her stuff from her place." Pat said digging through his stuff and walk into the bathroom.

"If you got other plans you don't have to come." I tried to tell him. I didn't want him to feel like he had to come along.

"My only plans were to sit around here being board until show time." I smiled as Pat walked out. "Plus it'll give us time to finalize the plans for Tommy's prank."

"Yea but Alisha can't know if were gonna use her for it." I told him as Pat stood off to the side. "Not a word Patrick."

"I wont, promise." He said raising his hands up.

"Pinky promise?" I asked holding my pinky up.

"Pinky promise." Pat said linking his pinky with mine. Josh chuckled off to the side making Pat glare at him. I smiled walking out as they walked out behind me. They went to find Alisha as I went off to get Jesse's truck.

"Don't hurt my baby Addz."

"I wont Jesse." I told him my hand stuck out for the keys.

"No one but you drives it."

"Ok Jesse."

"Be careful." He said handing the keys over. "Put your stuff where you can find room out there."

"I will, and I will Jesse." I told him walking down the hall to meet up with everyone else. We joked around the whole way to the apartment making Pat and Josh sit in the back seat. They weren't happy they had to sit in the back cramped up. Josh and Pat scrammed out of the back nearly knocking Ali and myself over in the process.

"Hey watch it." Ali playfully snapped at them.

"It feels so good to stretch."

"Yes it does." Josh agreed along with Pat as they stretched.

"This way boys." I called out walking into the place. I pointed out what I needed them to take out and what had to stay. I didn't care if Garrett's crap got broke or not. After a good 2 hours we were pulling into Jesse's place so I could store most of my stuff at his place and figure out what I wanted done with it all later on. We got back in the truck ready to head back to the arena. How Pat was able to convince Ali to sit in the back was beyond me.

A/N: What's gonna happen at the arena? What's the prank on Tommy? What's Ali got to do with the prank? Will Garrett try anything? Will Lauren and Ashley try to get revenge? Will anyone find out about Addy and Pat's new found relationship? Will it change Addy and Pat's friendship? LoopyLou tells ya next :D


	16. Chapter 16

~Alisha~

As we dropped Addy's stuff off at her brothers and headed back to the truck when Shell turned to me.

"Let me sit up front please." He pouted. I was about to ask why when I saw his eyes slide over to Addy. He was crushing on her. I wondered what she thought about him.

"Sure, go for it." He smiled pulling me into a one armed hug.

"Thanks." Then he gave me a nuggie, before shoving me and running to the car. We got to the arena and checked the boards it was me and Addy against Awesome Kong and Raisha Saeed. Kia and Melissa were both great wrestlers so it was bound to be a great match.

"Hey Alisha, Addison can I talk with the both of you for a moment?" Dix asked. I nodded and we both followed Dix to her office. "Ok, I know I wanted the both of you to work together, but Addison I want to bring you out of your brothers shadow a little and the Knockouts Title is lacking a real contender. Ashley needs a real competitor."

"Oh my god…wow. This is brilliant Dixie!" Addy gushed. I knew I should be happy for her, but we were supposed to be going for the Knockout tag titles and I felt that I deserved the Knockout title more.

"Alisha," I cut across Dixie.

"So you expect me to take Addison in dangle the Knockout tag titles in front of me then snatch it away just as quick and hand over a shot at the Knockout title to the newbie? After all the hard work! After how many years of dedication and loyalty?"

"Alisha, I know and I'm sorry, but you get a shot at the Knockout tag titles with a partner of your choosing, just not Addison." Dixie said as if that would smooth everything over.

"Fine I'll take Jess." Then I got up and stormed out pissed as hell.

"Alisha! Wait!" I took a deep breath and stopped.

"Look Addy. It's not your fault and I'm…not mad at you. But you have no idea how long I have waited and fought for a shot at that damn title and then they hand it to you. Look just forget about it. I need to cool off." I walked off to the locker room changing and then to the sound technician to make sure he had mine and Addy's joint music ready.

"Hey Alisha." I turned looking up at Tommy. I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes I was still angry. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine…how are you?" I didn't want to make small talk, but I liked Tommy and just because I was pissed didn't give me the right to brush him off.

"Good, I'm good. You wanna do something later?" I felt myself relax a little and smiled again.

"Sure, I'll meet you later after the show in the canteen, my match is about to start." I kissed his cheek as I passed and walked to gorilla a spring in my step. When I got to gorilla Addy, Sab and Shell immediately went quiet.

"I don't even wanna know what you are planning."

"You ok? Addy told us what's happening." Sab said.

"Yeah its fine. I just wanna kick some ass and then find Jess and tell her she's my tag partner." No sooner had the words left my mouth than Breaking Out, Breaking Down by Bullet For My Valentine began to play. I bumped fists with the guys and me and Addy walked out. Kia and Melissa walked out and I started off first against Kia. Kia is a big woman and I couldn't simply toss her around like I did most of the other Knockouts, but I could brawl with her, so instead of locking up we started trading blows. I just rained them down on her knowing I was still pissed. I backed her into the corner to which she came back swinging, lifting me with ease and slamming me to the mat, before scrambling over to tag in Melissa. I rolled and tagged in Addy. AS I pulled myself back up ready should Addy need me I was pulled from the apron my head hitting the side before I slipped to the floor seeing Lauren slip into the ring to attack Addy. Ashley was above me screaming. So I kicked out at her got to my feet and hit a vertical stunner. I scrambled into the ring as Lauren, Melissa and Kia surrounded Addy. I went straight for Lauren spearing her to the mat, moments later Jess was in the ring attacking Kia and Addy had Melissa under control. Security and referees came down splitting us up and pulling us backstage.

"Well I didn't see that coming." Jess said an easy going smile on her face.

"No me neither, but I think we kicked their asses." I smirked. "So you, me and the Knockout Tag Titles?" I asked Jess.

"Hell yeah! We'll tag together next week make a presence felt." Jess smiled.

"Yes and Jess this is Addy, newest member of The Guns. Addy this is Jess." Addy held her hand out, but Jess being Jess pulled her in to a bone crunching hug.

"Nice to meet ya Addy."

"Nice to meet you to Jess." Addy breathed once Jess let go. "I'll catch up with you two later I need to go talk to Jesse." Addy waved and walked away. Jess made her excuses and left to. I wondered to the Guns locker room and changed before heading to the canteen to wait for Tommy. I sat down with AJ and Frankie and immediately wish I hadn't. They were both lovely and great guys, but they insisted on continuously asking if I was ok and if John had been anywhere near me since. I saw Shelley walk in and was grateful as he would know I needed away from the two of them.

"Oh Ali there you are! Tommy asked said if we saw you to tell you to go wait at his locker room. Something about going straight after his match finishes or something?"

"Ok that's fine, I guess I'll see you guys later!" I waved and walked off. "Thanks Shell I was considering gagging the pair of them."

"Well your welcome, but he really does want you to meet him in his locker room so I'd get going you don't wanna miss out on a date with tall and ginger." He smirked and I thumped him before walking off to Tommy's locker room.

A/N: Is Ali really ok with being pushed out of a Knockout title shot? How did Addy feel about Ali's reaction? Is Shell telling the truth about Tommy? 450 reveals next :D


	17. Chapter 17

~Addison~

"Yes and Jess this is Addy, newest member of The Guns. Addy this is Jess." I held my hand out, but Jess pulled me in to a bone crunching hug.

"Nice to meet ya Addy."

"Nice to meet you to Jess." I breathed once Jess let go. "I'll catch up with you two later I need to go talk to Jesse." I waved and walked away. I smirked seeing Josh and Pat outside Tommy's locker room. I could wait to talk to Jesse until later liked planned. I walked up to the guys Pat putting his arm around me. I smiled at the tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Pat you know what to do right?" I asked cocking an eyebrow looking at him.

"Yes, it's not that hard."

"Yea because I just had to remind you." I tried to retain my giggle, Pat gave Josh the middle finger. "Such a grown up you are. I feel sorry for the girl that gets stuck with you." Pat's face fell at Josh's words. I'm sure Pat was playing around but I got the sudden urge to defend him.

"Josh that was uncalled for whoever Pat ends up with will be very lucky." I said defending him being pulled into a hug.

"Aww does Addy love Patrick?" Josh asked in a cute baby voice. No I couldn't be in love with Patrick, could I? I just got out of a bad relationship I couldn't be falling for a friend already. I shook the thoughts from my head ignoring the question.

"Can we do this before it's to late?" I asked. Josh nodded. "Go get Alisha and don't screw it up." I scolded Pat. He nodded leaning in to kiss me but he caught himself and messed my hair up instead walking off. I sighed a breath of relief, I just hope that Josh didn't catch it. But hearing him chuckle confirmed that he had in fact caught it. "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just they way he let's you talk to him. You gotta be special." I smiled a little hearing it. Josh opened the door to Tommy's locker room. We sneaked in hearing him in the shower. Josh went in and got his towel. I smirked as we hid his clothes in a different locker putting a new lock on it. We quickly hurried out and hid behind the corner seeing Alisha walk into his locker room. I burst out laughing with Josh. I pulled my phone out texting the numbers 03-28-12 to Ali hoping she had her phone and that things weren't to awkward between them and that she would know what they meant.

"Let me know how it goes." I told Josh turning to walk off.

"Wait aren't you gonna stay and watch it unfold?" He asked looking at me.

"I can't." I told him shaking my head. "I gotta meet up with Jesse and have a little brother sister bonding time." As much as I hated to miss the look on Alisha's face or even Tommy's I was more then excited to spend time with Jesse and tell him about me getting the Knockout's championship. I went back to the Guns locker room to get my stuff seeing Pat in there.

"Hey Pat." I said walking over to my stuff and getting it ready. I knew Josh was busy watching the prank unfold and Pat had saw me naked already so I figured what the hell and stripped my ring gear off and changed into jeans and a tee.

"Uh hey Addy, uh nice welcome there." He said clearing his throat his eyes still locked on my body.

"To lazy to walk out of sight and change. Figured you wouldn't mind." I told him. I turned around to pick my stuff up and before I knew it Pat had me pressed against the wall our lips tangled together. He pulled away kissing my jawline down to my neck.

"Pat." I moaned out pushing him away. "As much as I wanna do this. We can't not here. Just cool it and I'll let you know when and where but we can't get caught." I pecked his lips as he let me go.

"Ok but what if I need you before that?"

"Then call me and I'll see what I can do." He nodded as I grabbed my stuff walking out. I didn't wanna leave him behind, I wanted to stay and be in his arms. I closed my eyes leaning against the wall sighing slightly. I wanted to be the one Pat ended up with. What? No! I had to get over this school girl crush on Pat before it ruins everything.

"You ok Addz?" I opened my eyes to see Jesse standing there. I smiled.

"Yea just feel a headache coming on." It wasn't a complete lie but I couldn't tell him about the feelings I had for Pat after everything with Garrett.

"We don't have to do dinner tonight it can wait until tomorrow night." I nodded.

"Thanks Jesse, but I do have something to tell you."

"It's nothing Addz, I only want what's best for you. Go on and tell me." We walked out getting in his truck. I turned to look at him as he looked over at me. "Tell me already."

"Ok, ok chill." I told him the smile getting bigger on my face. "Dixie wants me to get the Knockout title before I get tag team gold with Alisha to help me step out from being in your shadow." I told him not able to read his face.

"Fuck Addz that's good news. We gotta celebrate." I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Because I don't have the title yet. I think it would be better until I got the title and I feel bad for Alisha and I don't wanna rub it in her face." It was the truth, I didn't wanna come in here and take it all away from her. Jesse reassured me that I wouldn't be rubbing it in her face. The ride back to the hotel was a quiet one. We made plans to hang out before the tapings. I went up to my room dropping everything by the door. I showered and changed into shorts and a tank top hearing a knock. I pulled the door open to see Pat standing there.

"Josh is on a date, Ali's not in her room and I'm bored." He said pushing past me flopping himself on my bed.

"So what like I'm your last resort now?" I asked sitting by him. He put his arm around me pulling me into him. I rested my head on his shoulder, it only felt right.

"No never, just Ali's door was before your's, figured if nothing else the 3 of us could've hung out for awhile." We spent the night talking, joking around and watching movies. I woke up curled up to his side. I smiled carefully getting up. I showered and got dressed and got ready for the day and he was still passed out. I left him a note sticking it to his forehead making sure he would see it. I grabbed my stuff and met Jesse in the lobby. We spent time at the gym then headed out to get some burgers and fries and talk about everything that happened with Garrett and it was nice to talk about it all. After that we headed to get some ice cream from Dairy Queen then we hit the arcade for a few hours. Most the time we're all about competing but today it was about fun and we didn't keep score. At the arena I saw I had a match against Lisa for a number 1 contenders match for the Knockouts title match against Ashely at Bound For Glory in 2 weeks time. I walked to the Guns locker room to see that Alisha was the only one in there. I noticed that Josh and Pat's stuff were their. I looked at Alisha unable to read her. I wasn't sure if she was pissed at me for the prank or what was going on. I felt every uneasy wanting to be anywhere but here.

A/N: How did the prank go? Is Ali upset? Is Ali and Tommy ok? Does Josh know more about what's going on with Addy and Pat then he is letting on? Will Ali see it as Addy rubbing the KO title in her face? LoopyLou tells ya next time! :D


	18. Chapter 18

~Alisha~

It wasn't until I walked into Tommy's locker room that I thought maybe this was some kind of set up or prank. I turned to walk back out when I heard Tommy behind me. I turned and he was oblivious to me being there as he was clearly looking for his clothes, the only thing was he was butt naked. My jaw dropped a mile as he stood there in all his glory. My brain was screaming at me to turn around and go kill my fellow Gun's , but my body wasn't cooperating. Then Tommy froze realising someone was in the room with him.

"Shit Ali!" he backed up and tripped over his bag as I quickly slapped my hand over my eyes.

"Sorry I'm not looking I swear!" I backed up and felt for the door handle keeping my hand over my eyes. I felt his hand go round my wrist and the bottom of my stomach fell. I could feel the warmth radiating from his body as he stood so close to me. His other hand wrapped gently round my wrist gently pulling it away from my eyes. I stared at his chest as my face flushed. I knew I was better looking up, but I didn't want him to see how embarrassed I was and looking down though highly tempting was definitely out of the question.

"You can look if you want to. You were looking before I realised you were there." And his voice held an edge of amusement and teasing. I bit my lip he was completely naked and had me pinned to the door, had I not thought about him naked over the past few days, weeks even? I looked up meeting his eyes a playful yet seductive smile on my lips as I slowly lowered my eyes taking in every inch of his gloriously toned body down to his impressive cock and back up again. I leaned forward a little so I was still pretty much pinned to the wall and kissed his chest lightly. He pulled me into him his hands moving over my waist to cup my ass in his big hands pressing me hard against his still slightly damp body. I ran my hands down his body scraping across his nipples. "You are overdressed." He husked out. I smirked up at him and pulled up my shirt slipping it over my head. Tommy took me in his arms trailing kisses across my collarbone and down to my breasts. In the next second he'd undone the button on my jeans and pulled them off. He lifted me pinning me against the wall my legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed into me setting steady pace. I needed to wash but my 'friends' had stolen the towels in here so neither of us could shower again at the arena. Tommy offered me a ride back to the motel and suddenly everything was extremely awkward between the two of us as we sat in absolute silence in the car. I pulled my phone out remembering it buzzing to see a text from Addy with today's date and nothing more, 03-28-12. They'd done it hoping to set us up. And although we kind of had gotten together, this ride to the motel, just made it feel like Tommy only wanted the sex and now he'd got it he wasn't interested. We pulled up and he still hadn't said anything. I climbed out and grabbed my bag.

"Er...thanks for the lift, I guess I'll see you at the next tapings?" His whole demeanour changed at my words.

"What so you fuck me and that's it? I thought we had something going, hell we were going out to dinner before someone stole my stuff!" And with that I knew it wasn't just sex, but I never had responded well to people shouting at me.

"Say's you! You haven't said a god damn word to me since except to thank me for getting your stuff and to offer me a ride!" He cut me off before I could say more.

"What so you want to see me again?" And I blushed.

"Yeah…I mean it's not too late for us to grab something to eat. Could always go to the movies after." I mumbled, but he heard me and was round to me in an instant his hands on my waist.

"I'd like that Alisha, I really would." Then he leaned down and kissed me.

"First we need to shower."

We were sat in the Dairy Queen which seemed to be our place to eat. I was sat next to Tommy his arm round me, we'd finished eating and were just finishing our drinks, Tommy kept kissing my neck and if he kept it up we would have to skip the movie.

"Oh I see how it is, the only reason you wanted to know when that prick was coming was so that you could dump me, you dirty little whore." I jumped a little at John's voice, but quickly recovered.

"Did I tell you to screw anything with a pair of tits? No I god damn didn't! You cheated on me, you tried to," The word stuck in my throat. "Rape me."

"It's not rape if your mine."

"She isn't yours, Alisha doesn't belong to anyone, but herself. And if you had an ounce of sense in that damn head you would leave right now." Tommy growled at him. John just smirked, until Tommy got to his feet.

"You're mine Alisha, I'll get you back one way or another." Threats didn't usually worry me, but after what he'd already tried it chilled me. Tommy just held me.

"Ali, beautiful, he won't touch you. I'm always going to be here and if not me one of the Guns or other guys. He ain't going to touch you." He placed a gentle kiss to my temple. "Come on let's just go back to the motel."

"What about the movie?"

"We'll catch it some other time." I nodded I really did just want to go back and crawl into my bed. My room was next to Addy's and I could hear the TV and voices so I didn't want to interrupt her night, but I needed someone with me, at least just for the night.

"Tommy stay with me tonight….please?"

"Course I will let me get some clean clothes for tomorrow." I walked into my room, slipping on some loose shorts and vest top as I waited for Tommy. He knocked and I let him in, he dropped his bag on the floor and I took his hand pulling him to the bed. I got in and curled into his side his arms fitting round me holding me close and it felt perfect like I was meant to be in them it wasn't long till I fell asleep.

I'd gotten to the arena early, but not early enough to beat Shell and Sab there as their gear was in the locker room already. I saw tonight I had a promo to establish me and Jess as a team. It was going to be good I was still a little peeved about Addy beating me to the Knockout title, but Dix was right if Addy was going to step out from behind Jesse this was the best way. I sat down and waited thinking over how I wanted to do this. I smiled when I decided that shouting was good why change what I do good? Addy walked in and I gave her a blank face, to put her on edge, to make her wonder whether I was going to hug the life out of her or strangle the life out of her.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me last night?"

"Alisha,"

"No! I'm not finished. Do you have any idea how embarrassed, humiliated even I was? Did you not think how badly that could have gone? I didn't know where to put my face!" Her head dropped and I felt I'd let her suffer enough as I stood and wrapped her in a huge hug. "Thank you Addy! Really I don't really agree with it, but it got us to where we were going quicker." I smiled as I pulled back.

"So you're not mad?"

"No, but I figured Josh would have said I'd either flip or be ok, so I thought I'd let you get it first. Again thank you me and Tommy are an item now." I smiled I don't think I could have smiled more even if I tried.

"Well that's great! Ali I'm really happy for both of you." I hugged her again and made my excuses to go to promo. I knew my lines and what was going to happen. JB was there and ready with his questions.

"So Storm, I hear you're looking for a tag partner to go after the Knockout Tag Titles is it true?"

"Yeah JB it is, after the past few years I've never really tagged well with anyone, cept for that one match with ODB. I'm looking to take out Velvet and Love. I want those titles around my waist, because Barbie girls like them shouldn't have them."

"Oh Barbie girls is it? Better than some reject like yourself." Lauren smirked.

"Aww what's wrong Storm you gunna cry?" Velvet said. I had no problems with Jamie so I directed my glare and comments at Lauren.

"Well this reject is going to beat you into oblivion just like any other time I step in that ring with you." I growled. This was Jamie's cue as she jumped me and then Lauren started in beating on me. Jess entered the fray yanking Jamie up and tossing her into the wall as I over powered Lauren and stomped on her leaving both of them crumpled on the floor. Jess snatched the mic from JB.

"So Storm I hear you want a partner." I smiled nodding my head.

"You got one and those two can say good-bye to the Knockout titles." The director called cut and I helped Jamie up.

"Sorry about that Alisha."

"Nah don't worry I'll get my own back later." I smiled. "Right I gotta head to gorilla and watch Addy's match, later girls." At gorilla I along with the Gun's, Jesse, Jeff and Shannon wished Addy good luck and down she went.

A/N: Will Addy win her match? Will she become the Knockout champ? Will John make good on his threat? Will Ali tell her fellow Gun's and Brother what John said? 450 reveals next :D


	19. Chapter 19

~Addison~

I shook my head smiling knowing the prank did more good then harm. I didn't think much of it if it would've back fired on us but if that would've been the case I would've found away to make it all better between Tommy and Ali. That would've been the only right thing to do. I headed out of the locker room after changing into my ring gear, slipping a hoodie on. I smiled smelling the Pat's old spice cologne. I wandered into catering getting a water. Jesse walked up to me putting his arm around me.

"I didn't tell Jeff, Matt or Shannon about you getting the title even though they asked." I smiled glancing at him then looked to see where I was going. "Who's hoodie?" I looked down taking a deep breath. I wasn't sure how he was going to react so I prepared myself for the worst.

"Pat's." Was all I said and he tensed up but quickly relaxed. "We're friends nothing more." I told him feeling a strange tug on my heart.

"I can't keep you from making friends with them but Addy please leave it at that friends and nothing more. You don't need another boyfriend that's a wrestler, it just work out. You don't need the added stress it brings."

"I wont Jesse. We're friends nothing more." There was that strange feeling again. Jesse was right I didn't need to be messing around with Pat well I was so screwed up. Even if that's not what Jesse didn't say, that's what he meant. I walked to gorilla hugging Jeff and Shannon as Josh and Pat walked up.

"Nice hoodie." Pat winked. I smiled taking it off and threw it at him.

"You talked to Ali?" I said looking at Josh?" He shook his head.

"But I talked to Tommy and he seemed to be pretty happy. Why you have a run in with Ali?"

"Oh yea." I wasn't sure if she would play mad at Josh or not so I stuck to not giving anything away.

"Don't tell me you pulled a prank without me?" Jeff said.

"I pulled a prank with Josh and we don't pull pranks with each other Jeff it's on each other." I told him as Ali walked up. They all wished me luck as I headed down to the ring. I jumped on my toes starting to get nervous. This was the biggest match so far in my career in TNA. I waited for Lisa to make her way down. The match was called and Earl Hebner signaled for the bell.

I went to lock up with Lisa only to be met with a kick to the stomach. I doubled over holding onto my stomach. She grabbed my hair dragging me with her as she hit a Diving Facebuster. She rolled me over going for the pin but I kicked out at 2. I got to my feet seeing she was arguing with Earl. I ran up to her sending her out of the ring hitting the fan barrier. I climbed up to the top rope waiting for Tara to get up jumping and hitting a crossbody. Earl yelled for us to get in the ring then started to count. I slipped in the ring followed by Lisa. I grabbed Tara's hair throwing her into the corner. I ran hitting a high knee then hit a running bull dog on her. I rolled her over going for the pin but she kicked out at 2. I got up hitting a standing moonsault. I pulled her over to the corner getting her in the right position for Sugar Rush. Which I hit slightly off, but not enough to injury anyone.

"Here's your winner and the number one contender for the Knockouts title." I smiled as Earl raised my hand. I went to get out of the ring only to be stopped when Ashley stood at the top of the ramp.

"Addison. Nice job. Not!" She laughed. "You got lucky this one time. You will not take my title from me. So please do me and the rest of us a huge favor and give up before you embarrass yourself." She smirked walking off. I jumped out of the ring cursing myself out all the way up the ramp over messing my finisher up. I would deal with Ashley next week.

"Addz." Jesse started in.

"I know Jesse so just drop it." I told him cutting him off.

"Nice going Addz." Jeff said hugging me walking off. I was still upset with the way my finisher went. I have done that move for years and should be able to execute it right every time. I pushed past everyone and walked off wanting NO needing time to be alone. I found an empty hallway and slid down the wall. I leaned my head against the cool brick wall the move replaying in my head. At least I didn't hurt myself or Lisa.

"Aww poor little Addison. Messed her move up and now she's crying about it." I looked up to see Lauren smirking down at me. "Or do you know that Ashley was right?"

"What do you want?" I snarled out getting to my feet.

"To warn you to stay away from Pat he's mine." I laughed in her face.

"He's not yours and you have Garrett who you stole from me." I snapped turning to leave. "I don't see Pat wanting to spend time with you or even say a single word about you." I went to walk off only for Lauren to pull me back slamming me into the wall, my head hitting the hardest.

"I'm warning you once, stay away from Pat. I will make your life living hell well you are here." She smirked walking off. I held my head walking to the locker room to change and head back to the hotel. I walked in ignoring everyone.

"Addy things like that happen to the best of us." Josh tried. I shoved my stuff in my bag.

"Addy it's nothing to get upset over. You're fine, Lisa's fine. Relax Addy." I shot a look at Pat.

"Relax? How the hell can I relax when I got a dumb fake ass blonde bimbo bitch threating me?" I snapped walking out of the locker room. I caught a ride with Matt and Jeff. Luckily enough neither one said anything or asked what was wrong. I quickly got to my room taking a warm shower my mind going between the move which I wasn't really upset over and the whole scene with Lauren. I had to know what was going on with Lauren and Pat. Or what was before I showed up here. I quickly got dressed throwing on an old band tee and shorts. I went to Ali's room hoping I wasn't interrupting anything. I couldn't ask Pat as I wouldn't get the whole truth from him. Ali pulled the door open stepping aside to let me in.

"You uh ok?" She asked. I sat on one of the bed's.

"What's going on with Pat and Lauren?" I blurted out.

A/N: Is Addy really ok? What did Ali do to Josh for the prank? Is there anything going on with Lauren and Pat? Will Lauren try anything else? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	20. Chapter 20

~Alisha~

As Addy went down Sab fidgeted uneasily not meeting my eyes. Jeff and Shannon looked a little confused, while Shell started to snigger.

"So you proud of yourself Harter?"

"Oh man you are in deep shit! She's using real names!" Shell started to laugh.

"Ali come on, we were only trying to help you. Bit of fun and all that." Sab tried. Shell put an arm round him still laughing.

"Man you are so screwed." I smacked Shelley upside the head.

"Patrick Martin how stupid do you think I am? I know you were in on it."

"I was forced! They'd kill me if I didn't do it." It was Sabin's turn to hit him upside the head.

"No one made you do anything. Ali I'm sorry, Tommy seemed fine with it. But I can see you aren't and I'm sor…" The words died in his throat as Tommy walked up to us then and bent kissing my cheek.

"You alright babe?" I smiled devilishly at Sabin.

"I'm ok, just enjoying myself winding these two up." I smirked.

"I am so going to get you for this Alisha." It just made me smirk wider.

"And I'll just kick your ass Sabin. Later guys." I smiled walking away with Tommy.

"You lot always like that?"

"Oh yes, its healthy. They prank me, I blow up and threaten up and down I'll beat them senseless and they either beg forgiveness or take me out and pay for everything. Well Sab does as it's Sab that does it. I should have realised they'd prank you and warned you about it." I said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry about it. We'll have to thank'em later for getting us together. You fancy doing something later?"

"We could just get takeout and watch some DVD's?" I said looking up at him.

"No chick flicks?" I pulled a face of utter disgust.

"Definitely no chick flicks what do you take me for?"

"Well sounds like a plan to me." He kissed me and walked off to his locker room I told him I'd text him when to come round. As I'd finished for the night and had nothing better to do I changed and left. I dropped by a Seven Eleven on my way and grabbed some beers and popcorn. I had plenty of movies to choose from so we'd have something we'd both agree on, though I suspected not much viewing would get done. When I got back I shoved the beers in the mini fridge and set the popcorn on the side, before taking a shower and slipping on some shorts and t-shirt. I was about to text Tommy when there was a knock on the door. I was trying to think of something really cheesy to say to him, but found Addison outside instead. Just looking at her I knew something had happened so I stepped aside letting her in. She went and sat on one of the beds.

"You uh ok?" I asked sitting opposite her.

"What's going on with Pat and Lauren?" I looked at her dumbfounded for a second.

"I'm sorry….Williams and Shelley? My best friend and that no good skank?"

"Yes." She was deadly serious.

"OK look Shelley can be as thick as pig shit, but he's got common sense. He knows not to go near her. He wouldn't touch her if you paid him to." I said wondering where in hell this had come from.

"So they aren't and have never been together?"

"No and I've been here a hell of a lot longer than Lauren. Wait! You like Shelley! You fancy my best friend!" I started to laugh and she blushed. "I'm sorry, really it's just like someone telling you they think your brother is fit, it doesn't make sense. Does he know?" She looked down and shook her head. Then I thought about it. There had to be a reason she was asking me if there was something between Shell and Lauren. And Shell definitely wouldn't even joke there was anything between him and her. So it meant that Lauren and said something to her. "What did she say to you?" My whole attitude changed. "Addy you need to tell me." I was already angry and I didn't know what she'd done yet.

"She warned me off Pat. Said he was hers. Told me if I didn't stay away from him she'd make my life hell." She rested her head in her hands and I moved to sit by her and hugged her.

"Addy, that no good skank can't do shit. I'm as close as you can get with Dixie, she's the freaking president of TNA, if anyone can make someone's life hell it's me." And intended to fully remind Lauren of that. "You have nothing to worry about with Shell, if he likes you back go for it. He'll treat you a hundred times better than Garrett ever could." But I already knew Shell liked her, but was it really my place to push them together?

"Thanks Ali." She smiled and hugged me. I walked her out and found Tommy about to knock.

"Later Addy!" She waved and I looked up at Tommy. "Well hello handsome." I smiled not moving to let him past.

"Hello to you to beautiful lady." He smiled down and kissed me softly. I melted a little and let him come past. We spent the night watching movies and he stayed again with me cuddled into him.

Before the tapings I needed to make a store run. I had been meaning to get these shoe's for a while. It was a pair of New Rocks with steel caps on. I had checked with Dixie and I was allowed them in the ring and seen as I had a match against Lauren tonight with Jess and Jamie ringside, I decided now was the best time to get them. Addy was my friend now and Shelley my best friend, that skank was not getting in the way of them. After changing in the locker room and sticking on my new shoes and headed to gorilla. Shell, Sab, Addy and Tommy were all stood there as well as Jess. Tommy caught sight of my new footwear.

"Who's head are you kicking in?" He smiled, I liked him even more for thinking the same thing that I did when I saw the New Rocks.

"My very special opponent." I smirked.

"Good luck out there Ali." Addy said, after bumping fists with the guys and Tommy kissing me quickly I walked out to my music with Jess. Jess stayed outside as I climbed in and moments later Jamie and Lauren walked down. Jamie glared at Jess and Lauren hoped into the ring smiling. Or she was until she looked at my boots and saw the look on my face.

The bell rang and she ran, trying to get out of the ring, but I was just that bit quicker. I grabbed her whipping her into a corner. I followed and hit a corner clothesline. She crumpled to the floor and I took the time to stomp on her Jess cheering me on the whole time. I lifted her only to hit a back breaker. I went for the Cobra clutch and leaned my head down to hers.

"Now listen to me Williams. Patrick wouldn't touch you for all the gold in the world. You will leave him alone and you so much as look at Addy the wrong way I will break you in this ring? It's easy to fuck up a move, you just remember that." Then I let go. I wouldn't really mess up a move to end her career, but it was a good threat that had the desired effect. She rolled to her back and I hit a standing Moonsault before going to the top rope and hitting Thunder and Lightning. I went for the cover and got the win. She really was that easy to beat. I grabbed a mic and smiled at Lauren and Jamie as they walked up the ramp.

"This week I beat you Lauren, next week ODB beats Velvet Sky and then at Bound For Glory, those title are ours!" The crowd roared their approval then my music hit as I walked back stage.

A/N: Will Jess win her match against Jamie? Will Lauren make good on her threat to Addy? Will Addy and Shelley hook up again? And what is John up to? 450 reveals next :D


	21. Chapter 21

~Addison~

After Ali went down for her match I headed off to find Jesse. I was sure that Ali would give Lauren the beat down of the century. So I wasn't worried about that. I rounded the corner only to spot Garrett. I tried to turn around but it did me no good. His hand was on my arm spinning me around pinning me to the wall. I was tired of him thinking he could get the best of me without me fighting back.

"What's this about you and Patrick?" He snapped pissed. His hands squeezing my arms. It's not like he had a reason to be pissed about it. Plus he didn't need to know what was going on in my life anymore.

"What's it to you? You made your choice so go to her." I told him as he smirked. He went to kiss me but I spit in his face kneeing him before walking off.

"I'll get you Addison and your little fuck buddy at that." He growled out. I froze in my spot turning to look at him.

"What?" Was all I got out trying to keep my composure. His smirk got bigger.

"Think I didn't know? You've only been fucking him since you showed up around here. I know everything Addison."

"I haven't been fucking anyone and if I was sleeping with anyone they sure in the hell would be better then you ever were." I snapped. I winced in pain feeling his fist connect with my cheek. A few tears came out as it hurt like a fucker.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I jumped being startled seeing Frankie Kazarian standing there. He looked at me then took off after Garrett. I slid down the wall being left alone rubbing my cheek from the sting I could tell it would be bruised for awhile. He never hit me before I didn't get why he would now. It had to be Lauren's doing. "Here's some ice Addison." I looked up at Frankie taking it.

"Thanks." I winced feeling the cold sensation on my cheek.

"You're welcome. Come on I'll help you back to the guns locker room." He helped me to my feet. Walking with me. "I took care of Garrett and he's got a busted nose and a very shinny eye."

"You didn't have to do that." I smiling glad he got some of what he deserved. He deserved a hell of a lot more. But if he was to change and go back to the old Garrett I would go back to him after everything. Pathetic I know but I still love him.

"He put his hands on you and that's not acceptable. You ever need someone to talk to come find me." I nodded pushing the door to the locker room open. I walked over to the mirror looking at the huge black welt that I now had on my face. It wouldn't be something I could easily hide under make-up. It was to swollen to do anything with now and it still hurt. I sat down leaning against the wall pressing the ice to my cheek. I sighed forgetting to tell Frankie not to tell anyone about it but I was sick and tired of covering for Garrett.

"Seriously I'm gonna kill that guy one of these days. I seriously don't see what you saw in him Ali."

"Seriously Martin just fucking drop it." Ali growled out.

"Fuck Addz what happened to you?" Josh was over to me in a heart beat moving my head up to look at it better.

"Who hit you?" Pat asked walking over grabbing my hand.

"Garrett." I seethed out with venom dropping from my voice.

"Seriously you and Ali have a lot in common. Why can't you pick good guys to be with?" I looked up at Pat seeing the pleading in his eyes to be with him.

"Seriously why can't you just butt the hell out of our life's for a second Shelley?" Ali glared over at Pat then looked at me. "He'll get what's coming to him." Ali cracked her knuckles.

"Frankie already did. He kinda saw it happen and took off after Garrett." I moved away from Pat and Josh. "Let's just drop it. If you wanna fight him then get a match for tomorrow." I grabbed my make-up bag walking to the mirror, covering the bruise the best I could. You only knew it was there if you knew I had it. "I got my little promo to do then I'm gonna head back to the hotel."

"I'll come with ya." I had no time to argue with Pat so I just walked out waiting for him. "Have you thought anymore about us?" He asked so soft I could barely hear him. I sighed to myself. That wasn't really the first thing I wanted to think about.

"Pat I think it's best we just stay friends for now. And see what happens. I wanna get over Garrett before rushing into anything."

"I get that I do. And I'll be right here waiting for ya Addz." I smiled hugging him then walked over to JB.

"Addison you have been here a short time. Making a name for yourself, showing everyone that you are like your brother. Do you think you'll be know as Addison the Knockout or just Addison, Jesse Neal's little sister?"

"Well JB once I beat Madison for the Knockout Championship I'll be known as the top Knockout around here. I'll always be Jesse's little sister but everyone will learn that I don't like to be in the shadows."

"You seem sure of yourself?"

"In with the new and out with the old JB. I'm new and exciting and Madison is just old news around here. You can count your money that'll I walk out the new Knockout's Champ."

"Addison I'll be keeping my title." Ashley said walking into the shot, the Knockout title on her shoulder.

"Don't be too sure. It only takes three seconds to pin someone."

"I'd rather die then let you pin me and embarrass the whole Knockout division by being the champ."

"Then you best plan your funeral." I growled pushing past her leaving JB and Ashley alone.

"Good going." Pat said snaking his arm around me. I went to shrug his arm off but decided not to. We walked into the locker room seeing Josh pace.

"What's going on dude." Pat asked.

"Addz please tell me that you learned a few of the songs?"

"Yea I know them all. Why?" I asked getting my stuff together.

"We have a gig tonight. The band they booked backed out at the last second."

"You sure you'll be able to sing with your bruised jaw?" Ali asked concerned. I wasn't sure if she was concerned for me or if she just really wanted to do the gig. I wasn't going to let them down.

"Yea I'll be fine." With that we headed out the door and headed to the bar where the gig would take place. I was feeling nervous about it all but I did love that feeling, I just didn't wanna screw it up for them.

A/N: Will Addy mess the gig up? Will Pat and Josh get a match against Garrett? Why is Ali so pissed for? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	22. Chapter 22

~Alisha~

I walked backstage to see John and Shell ready to tear into each other. I had no idea what had happened back here, but I'll be damned if Shell gets in trouble for the little prick stood in front of him.

"Shelley leave it he isn't worth it."

"Oh really Alisha? I ain't going anywhere you need to realise that." He grabbed my arm and I punched him making him let go. Then Sab was there.

"I thought I told you never to so much as look at Ali again?" We were drawing a crowd and this couldn't be done in front of everyone. So for once I acted the grown up grabbing Shell and Sab I pulled them away and back to the locker room. Shell was quiet right up until we reached the locker room.

"Seriously I'm gonna kill that guy one of these days. I seriously don't see what you saw in him Ali."

"Seriously Martin just fucking drop it." I growled out I didn't need Shell reminding me that I had dated the biggest prick ever.

"Fuck Addz what happened to you?" Sab gasped and moved straight to Addy. Me and Shell moved in looking at the huge ass bruise on her face.

"Who hit you?" Shell asked grabbing her hand.

"Garrett." She seethed out venom dropping from her voice.

"Seriously you and Ali have a lot in common. Why can't you pick good guys to be with?" Why did he always have to make digs? Plus Tommy was a good guy or so far he was.

"Seriously why can't you just butt the hell out of our life's for a second Shelley?" I glared over at him then looked at Addy. "He'll get what's coming to him." I cracked my knuckles, I would enjoy breaking his face in even if enough just to take my anger out over John.

"Frankie already did. He kinda saw it happen and took off after Garrett." She moved away from Shell and Sab. "Let's just drop it. If you wanna fight him then get a match for tomorrow." She grabbed her make-up bag and went to cover up her bruise. None of us said anything, but we all looked at each other, Garrett was going to get his.

"I got my little promo to do then I'm gonna head back to the hotel."

"I'll come with ya." Shell said and before she could refuse they walked off.

"Garrett's dead." I stated.

"I agree, but so is John, Ali. This has to stop. We saw, we know he scares you know."

"I'm not scared of him. I'd beat the shit out of him."

"Ali…" He sighed he knew I would never admit I was scared of anything. Then his cell started to ring and the atmosphere changed. I left him to his call and picked up my own cell and texted Tommy to see if he wanted to head out to a bar after the show. "Oh yeah we'll definitely be up for that, see you later."

"Who was that?" I asked putting my cell away and waiting to hear who we'd see later.

"That was a gig set up for tonight, usual place. Someone cancelled so they want us. Oh shit do you think Addz will be ready to do it?"

"I don't know we can, but ask. If she isn't up to it, we can either have Shell sing or we can cancel. We don't want her over doing it."

"Yeah you're right. Do you mind if I er bring Jamie?" My eyes lit up.

"You're dating Jamie? Miss Velvet Sky? Damn you lucky bastard how'd you pull that off?" I teased. "Seriously though Josh she's the lucky one. You're a good guy and an even better boyfriend." I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Ali, you going soft cos you sound all mushy." I thumped his arm.

"I ain't soft, just stating a truth." He pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Ali, but you're right about Addz, maybe we should just cancel. You know we don't want her exhausting herself or anything." I rolled my eyes as he started to worry pacing the locker room as Shell and Addy walked back in.

"What's going on dude." Shell asked.

"Addz please tell me that you learned a few of the songs?"

"Yea I know them all. Why?" She asked getting her stuff together.

"We have a gig tonight. The band they booked backed out at the last second."

"You sure you'll be able to sing with your bruised jaw?" I asked concerned. I didn't want her to feel pressured into it.

"Yea I'll be fine." I texted Tommy as we got in the car, I didn't even bother with getting in the front. Tommy texted back and said he would love to come watch me play. We set up and I made sure my guitar was tuned up as Shell did with his. I saw Jamie walk in first and moments later Tommy walked in. I smiled and he winked up at me.

"Stop drooling Ali it ain't attractive." Shell said shoving me and I shoved him back. He laughed and suddenly stiffened. "He best treat you better than that douche bag." I saw him glaring out into the crowd and following his gaze I found John. What he was doing here was beyond me.

"Ignore him Shell, he is nothing to me except a bad memory." He nodded tightly and strummed his guitar. I started to play and Sab picked up as Addy took to the mic.

_Open up the fault line Let me walk away _  
_Is that what you want _  
_If I'm burning up inside _  
_You're gonna watch me die _

_Is that what you want_  
_I'm doing everything for you, but you can't _  
_Be satisfied _

_No you can't be satisfied_  
_If I had one wish I would never see you again _  
_If I had one wish I would never see you again_

As we strummed out the last few chords to Can't Be Satisfied I couldn't help but think the song was fitting because I would like nothing more than to never see John again and I'm sure to an extent Addy felt the same about Garrett. The crowd applauded us as we took a bow. We started to walk off when I realised the wire to the amp I used was my own. I went back to retrieve it. Coming backstage none of the guys were there. Nice of them to wait for me. I heard a noise in the corner, but it was dark back here and I couldn't see. I knew full well it was Sab playing a joke. He said he'd get me back for pretending to blow up at him.

"Nice try Sabin, but you're like a damn elephant, I can hear you." I smirked walking further into the back. A hand clamped down around my mouth and I was pulled further in. I was lifted and carried down into the beer cellar and thrown on to the floor. Just as I was about to scream the music began upstairs and there was no way any one would hear me. I looked up seeing John.

"Well didn't I say I would get you Ali cat?" I scrambled back till I hit a beer keg and pulled myself to my feet. I wouldn't let him just do what he wanted.

"Fuck you John." Then I ran trying to get past him, but he grabbed me just as I reached the stairs spun and slammed me against the wall, my head hitting it with a sickening thud. I saw stars and felt sick. Then it blackened for a minute and when I blinked again John was pulling himself out of me as I laid on the floor. I choked back a sob, but couldn't stop the tears that flooded out. He kissed me sinking his teeth into my lip.

"Keep this to yourself Ali cat, or I'll come take you again. I own you." Then he stood and left. I laid there trying to stop the tears. When I composed myself enough I stood shakily and pulled my jeans back up. I felt dirty. He'd drawn blood when he bit my lip. I could taste it. I wiped at my face and made my way up the stairs. I had to get past everyone. No one could know. Pat and Josh would kill him and I didn't want them in trouble, James would be the same. I could only imagine Tommy would be fuming and if he knew….he'd never touch me again. I walked out from the backstage area and out into the bar. I caught sight of Jamie and Sab together, then Addy, Tommy and Sab stood at the bar. They were scouring the crowd clearly looking for me. I bobbed my head and made for the door.

"Alisha! Hey babe come on over here!" I froze for a second my heart in my throat, but then I bolted weaving as fast as I could through the crowd and out in to the night air as the tears came again. I hoped into a taxi as someone climbed out and told him to take me to the hotel. I got back and quickly stripped binning my clothes, I couldn't wear them ever again. Then I jumped under the scolding hot shower water, my skin turned red under the heat, but I still felt dirty, I tried a long soak in a hot bath, but I still felt dirty. I showered once more and gave up. I couldn't get clean. There was knocking on the door again. Tommy had been earlier, but I ignored him. Then Josh and Pat, now it was Addy.

"Ali, you need to talk to one of us. Something happened so tell us. I'll be in my room on my own if you want to talk." Then she left. If I told then John would do it again, but if I didn't he could do it whenever he wanted. Then again if they knew they'd keep me safe. I grabbed some jogging bottoms and a baggy hoodie picked my room key up and slowly opened my door. No one was outside. I took a deep breath and stepped out quickly walking to Addy's door. I went to knock and stopped myself. I was better than this. I knocked and the door opened. Addy just looked at me and stepped aside. The second the door closed I broke down.

A/N: What will Addy say? What will she do? Will Ali ever tell Tommy? What will they do about John? Will the Guns get Garrett back for attacking Addy? 450 reveals next :D


	23. Chapter 23

~Addison~

"Ali, you need to talk to one of us. Something happened so tell us. I'll be in my room on my own if you want to talk." I sighed waiting a few seconds then walked back to my room flopping on my bed. Tonight was a blast. I had fun singing with them. The only bad thing is when Ali disappeared and when we did find her she took off and before we got outside she was already gone. I know Alex and Pat tried talking to her but couldn't get her so they came to me hoping she would open the door and tell me what was wrong. But she didn't. I wished she would talk to someone about whatever is wrong. It was easy to see something was bugging her. A knock on the door brought me outta my thoughts. I opened the door took one look at Ali and stepped aside. The second the door closed she broke down. I rushed to her side pulling her into a hug. I let her cry. She pulled away sniffling pacing the room. "Ali what's going on?"

"You can't tell anyone Addison, promise me you wont." She was begging. In the short time that I've known Alisha she has never begged, let alone let her guard down around me. Whatever was going on with her was serious.

"I wont. And If I do then you can tell the world about Garrett and Lauren. Just relax, deep breath breaths and tell me what's going on so I can help you." I was worried before but seeing her in the state she was worried me even more.

"This is just a little more worse then what Garrett did." She snapped wiping the tears away. Her whole demeanor changed. "John he...he..." She looked away walking to the window. I was confused.

"He what Ali?" I felt so freaking dumb. It was clear what she was trying to say, you just had to put it all together. I walked over to her hugging her. "He raped you didn't he?" I asked as soft as possible. She cried harder nodding. I hugged back rubbing her back trying to sooth her. I didn't know what to say or do to help her. I've never dealt with this before. I let her cry it out. I wasn't going to break her trust and tell anyone. When she was ready to tell she would, I wouldn't push her into it. "Ali sweetie why don't you stay with me the night. We can watch Die Hard and pig out on chocolate until we pass out with a sugar coma." We spent enough time together that I knew Die hard was her favorite movie and she loved chocolate.

"Let me freshen up." She sounded so broken, so lifeless. I watched as she walked into the bathroom closing the door. I texted Pat asking if him and Josh would grab Ali's stuff and bring it to my room with tons of chocolate and to hurry. It turned out that they were playing a marathon of Die Hard. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ali hun you doing ok in there?" I asked softly but making sure she could hear me.

"Yea I'll be out in a few minutes." She called through the door. I pulled the door open seeing Pat and Josh with everything.

"She ok?" Pat asked walking into the room putting her stuff down. Josh followed putting the chocolate down.

"Guys give her space, don't push. She's been around the two of you for so long she needs a good girls night in." I told them trying to get off the topic of what was wrong.

"Just don't make our girl into a girly girl." Josh said heading to the door.

"I would like to see that though Josh."

"I can't turn her into a girly girl. She would deck me before that happened. And I quite frankly have enough bruises on my face." I smirked having an idea but that would have to wait until the morning John would get what was coming to him and more plus he wouldn't be able to ruin Ali's life more then has now. "We'll see guys at the arena tomorrow." I shoved the guys out closing the door. I moved Ali's stuff to the side getting everything moved around. Just a few minutes before the movie started.

"Thanks Addy for everything and I would deck ya hard for trying to turn me into a damn girly girl."

"I know Ali and I quite frankly like ya the way you are. It's nothing Ali but you're more then welcome." As much as I wanted to run out and deal with John, Ali well being and safety was my only priority right now. "I hope you don't mind but I had the guys bring your stuff. I figured if ya want then you can room with me."

"I'd like that Addy." We shared a hug before we got settled and just chilled watching the movies and eating all the chocolate the guys brought for us, passing out at some point.

We got to the arena early and Ali went off with the guys feeling and looking better then she did last night. I headed to find Dixie. I had no match and no promo for the night. I knocked on Dixie's door. I walked in taking a seat when she said it was open.

"Addy what can I do for you?"

"I saw that you need someone to fight Garrett. I got an idea for you."

"Ok let's hear it."

"What about a fatal four way. The winner gets a shot at any title they want but the loser the one guy that gets pinned leaves TNA for good." It sounded good to me. What could go wrong?

"I like it Addy but I can't afford to lose any of my guys. Who did you have in mind?"

"The guns and Jonathan Figueroa." She sighed but I could think she was thinking it over.

"I will think about it but don't get your hopes up Addison."

"I wont and thanks for listening and thinking about it Dixie." I got up walking to the door.

"If and it's a huge if Addison, but if this match does happen it wont be until the pay per view since none of them have a match yet." I nodded and walked out. I was making my way back to the guns locker room when I passed a monitor and saw that Ashley was calling me out. I grabbed a mic at gorilla and stood at the top of the ramp.

"It doesn't matter what you say Madison. That title will be coming home with me. So you best start saying your good-byes now."

"Oh little Addison. You need to stick to being your brothers manager. No one cares about you. They don't even know who you are. You need to give this act up."

"They know who I am and when I face in one week you will know how it is to lose." I snarled into the mic.

"Yea this coming from the girl who her team mate, her tag partner replaced her for a dude. Oh I mean for a hick!" I went to run down to attack her. She wasn't going to talk about me or Ali like that. I didn't know Jess all that while yet but she did say some harsh stuff. I saw Jess slide into the ring behind Ashley and hit Bam (Fireman's carry cutter) I got into the ring going up top and hitting Sugar Rush as Lauren and Jamie rushed out to the ring. Jess was able to handle both of them and the second she couldn't Ali was down there. I smirked grabbing the title from Ashely. The fight with Jess, Ali, Lauren and Jamie was going on outside the ring. I picked a mic up. "Enjoy what time you have left with this title, you'll never see it again as long as I'm around. Kiss it good-bye Madison." I dropped the mic and title walking to the back. I got to the locker room finding it empty. I shrugged sitting down. A few moments later Tommy stuck his head in.

"When Ali gets back wanna tell her I came by." He looked like he hadn't sleep all night. He was worse for wear.

"I will and Tommy I know you wanna be there for Ali right now but give her space and she'll come to you."

"I'll try and thanks Addy." I smiled and he walked off. I was sitting there when Ali walked in putting her phone away and she was about in tears. If John did anything else to her I would freaking hurt him myself. I rushed over to Ali taking her in my arms. I would wait until she was ready to tell me what was wrong.

A/N: How is Ali? What's going on with Ali? Will she talk to Tommy? Will she tell Josh and Pat? Will the match with the guys happen? Will Addy win the KO title? Will Ali and ODB win the KO tag titles? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	24. Chapter 24

~Alisha~

I was feeling better, not the same, but better than I did last night. I had Addy to thank for that. I walked backstage, when AJ ran towards. At first I thought perhaps Addy had told him. But then he handed me a cell. "Ali, that's James' it's your dad." I was confused as to why I was being handed my brothers cell.

"Dad?"

"Alisha….baby girl. Your…you need to come to the hospital. Your brothers on his way, but you need to leave now, get here as fast as you can." I took a slow deep breath. "Is mom ok? Dad…"

"Baby just come, you need to be here. Love you honey and I'll see you soon." I hung up AJ looked at me as I felt tears building. Someone seriously hated me right now. I knew mom was ill, cancer. I knew she was dying, but she was supposed to have another 6 months at least. I hadn't realised I'd walked away from AJ and was outside the Guns locker room. I slid my phone in my pocket as I walked in Addy was suddenly there and pulled me into her arms.

"Ali what did he do?"

"My…mom," A sob escaped. "I have to go to the hospital….Addy come with me please?"

"Of course I will. Come on honey." We picked up our things and Addy left a note for the guys telling them we'd gone to the hospital. I said they'd know what had happened. As we climbed into Addy's car I saw Tommy at the entrance, I couldn't look at him. I couldn't bear to face him right now.

On the plane Addy suggested I sleep, but I couldn't, how could I sleep when my mom was dying? She had to be or else my dad would have told me not to worry. James wouldn't have took off leaving his phone for AJ to pass to me. As we landed and turned our cells on I had a message from Tommy that I left untouched as well as several missed calls and messages from Sab and Pat. I called Sab back.

"Oh god Ali, are you ok? We're at the airport we'll be boarding soon."

"I don't know Josh. You don't have to come, Addy's with me." Even to me my voice sounded dead.

"No were coming Ali, we'll be there for you. Just keep your chin up we'll be there as soon as possible." Then he hung up as it was time for them to board their plane. We walked along the corridor my mom's room was on the right at the end. It seemed all too quickly we were outside the room. I daren't go in. Going in made it real, going in meant I had to deal with it. My dad saw me first and opened the door.

"Baby girl." He'd been crying, but he'd worked to stop himself, because I couldn't bear seeing my dad cry. I hugged him tightly and started to cry quietly. He kissed my head and made soothing sounds. "You go on in, honey." I nodded and remembered Addy.

"Dad…this is Addy, my best friend and roommate. She came with me."

"Well hi there Addy. I'm sorry we couldn't meet in happier times." He held his hand out and Addy took it.

"It's fine sir, I'm just happy I could be here for Ali." The rest went unheard as I walked in. James was in a chair just looking at mom.

"Alisha, my beautiful little girl." My mom smiled up at me through the pain.

"Mommy." My voice broke as I went to her, manoeuvring the tubes and wires to hug my mom.

"Don't you cry honey. I'm going to a better place. It's better this way. You just be strong for your dad and brother. You're tough just like me." I smiled, but it wasn't happy, I wasn't tough I'd let what John did to me go unpunished, to break me.

We sat there for over two hours. Addy came in with my dad and my mom was more than welcoming and friendly. We talked about good times, tried to laugh. But then to soon it was time to say good bye. Her eyes started to close, she couldn't keep them open. And it felt like I could feel her slipping away. A chill slipped through me as her breathing became ragged. My dad started to cry again and James rested his head in his hands. Addy held my hand as we watched and waited for my mom's last breath. As her heart monitor stopped a doctor stepped in to confirm time of death and I couldn't hold it anymore. I ran from the room and straight into Sab and Shell. Sab caught me and I pulled at first, but ended up sobbing in his arms as Shell hugged me from behind. Addy came as I felt all three holding me.

I woke up in a hotel room. I turned seeing Addy on the bed next to me and on the other double was Shell and Sab. In the space of two days I'd been raped and lost my mom. I showered and changed by the time the others had woken and I knew I needed to head back and deal with John be strong like my mom said. But the thought of him, what he could to me I couldn't, I felt tears come again.

"Hey Ali don't cry. Come on your our tough girl." Shell said as he hugged me.

"You don't understand." I said. I knew I had to tell them.

"Well make us then Ali." Sab said.

"I…he…" I looked to Addy for help and she came hugging me.

"At the bar. Ali disappeared because John…John raped her. She didn't want anyone to know."

"Don't hate me."

"Are you out of your mind Ali?!" Sab half shouted and crushed me to him.

"We're your best friends, the only person we hate is him and I will fucking kill him." I went to tell him no when James knocked on the door.

"Alisha?"

"Please don't say anything. Please." They all nodded, Shell and Sab knew that James would actually kill John. I opened the door and mustered a smile. "How you holding up?"

"Best as I can be. I got the Guns, got you and dad." He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm here if you need me. Things will get better Alisha." I smiled briefly.

"I know, Jimmy, same here."

"I'll call you later. Me and dad are going to sort out the funeral arrangements." Then he left. That's about as loving as I'd get from James. I shut the door and turned to the Guns. Shell and Sab were both pissed. But I think they'd just discussed something. I didn't get a chance to ask what though.

"What's Tommy doing about it?" Shell demanded.

"I haven't told him…I need to."

I stood outside Tommy's room and knocked lightly. I half hoped he wouldn't answer. But there he was in a pair of shorts. I smiled up at him tentatively.

"Hi."

"Alisha. What happened? Where did you go?" He reached out to touch me and a flinched ever so slightly, but grabbed his hand as he pulled away.

"Can I come in?" He nodded and I kept hold of his hand as I stepped in. "I have to tell you something, but you can't flip."

"Does it have something to do with why you just left?" I shook my head.

"No my mom…she passed away cancer." I got a lump in my throat, but I refused to cry. He pulled me into him slowly and held me close.

"Ali beautiful, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, but that's not it and you can't hate me please." He went to say he wouldn't but I just blurted it out. "John raped me!" He was silent. "After the gig, I thought it was Sab pranking me…but it wasn't. I fought him, but he knocked me out. I woke up just as…" But the words caught in my throat and Tommy crushed me to him.

"I can promise you now I won't and don't hate you, but I can't keep that promise that I won't kill him."

"No you can't Tommy. I don't want you punished for what he did to me." A tear slid down my cheek and he was there to wipe it away with his thumb. He pulled me gently and slowly to his bed and I laid down beside him letting him pull me to him wrapping me in his arms.

A/N: Will Tommy go after John? What will the Guns do? Will Addy get the match she wants for Garrett? And is Ali really alright? 450 reveals next :D


	25. Chapter 25

~Addison~

I felt so bad about everything that Ali has been through in the last few days. I didn't think there was much I could do other than let her know I was there for her. But her losing her mom like that made me think about my mom and Jesse. Things weren't good between the two of us. They seemed fine to everyone else but most of the time I was with Garrett I had nothing to do with Jesse. Not by choice either. I felt bad about it all. I walked through the hotel finding Jesse's room. I knocked taking a deep breath feeling nervous for some reason. I shouldn't be as I've spent plenty of time with him since I've broken up with Garrett. Jesse opened the door looking at me then stepped aside to let me in.

"I'm sorry Jesse." I told him turning to look at him.

"Sorry about what Addy?" He asked confusion wrote in his voice.

"About picking Garrett over you when I was with him. For letting Garrett manipulate me in hating you. I was a fool and I only wanted him to be happy. I thought him being happy would make me happy." Now looking back on it I was never truly happy with him. I don't think I ever would've even if things would've been different.

"Addz the only person that can make you happy is you. And you don't have to apologize to me for it. I knew it was him making you do that and not you. What's this all about?" He asked pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Just saw a friend go through a lot. And that the ones you love can be gone in a blink of an eye. I know you forgave me but I never told you sorry."

"It's ok Addy." He said rubbing my back. I pulled away from him. "What?" He asked looking down at me.

"How did you know that I wanted to ask you something?" I asked confused.

"That damn face of yours." He mumbled. I let a small giggle out.

"I just thought it would be nice if we went home this weekend and spend time with mom and dad." I told him pulling away from him and sitting on his bed.

"I think that would be nice. You sure you don't have anything going on with the guns?" I thought about it and I didn't. Not that I knew of anyways. Josh was going to spend the time off with Jamie and Pat was going to hang out with some old wrestling buddies and if Ali wasn't going back home she would be staying with Tommy. It was only going to be a day then I would be back home just in case Ali needed me. She wanted to spend time with Tommy as she felt bad for not telling him about things sooner. So I was free to do as I pleased and if she needed me then she could always call and I would be there as fast as I could be. I don't wanna be right on top of her when she needed time to heal on her own in her own way.

"Yea I'm sure it's good it'll be one day anyways." He nodded and I headed out getting my stuff ready. I saw that Ali's stuff was still there. I left her a note saying if she needed me for anything to call and that I would see her at Bound for Glory if not sooner. I walked out meeting Jesse in the lobby.

"You ready?" I nodded and we headed out to his truck. "What's going on with you and Pat?"

"What are you talking about Jesse? We're friends nothing more." I hadn't spent time alone with Pat in a while now. I didn't know what was going on between us other than friendship.

"You guys just seem close is all."

"We are Jesse. And if anything does happen between us then it does and I'll be happy because I don't think anything can ruin what I have with him." He nodded and the rest of the ride was a quiet one. Our mom was happy we took the time to come home and spend time with her and dad. It was a good time just enjoying ourselves. Jesse even helped me get ready for match against Ashley in our homemade ring out back. One day turned out to be the whole weekend. We left early Sunday morning to get back for the PPV.

I was sitting in the locker room listening to my music getting ready for my match tonight. When Ali and Jess walked into the room. Ali knew to leave me alone and let me get in the zone. She seemed to be in a better mood. My match was up first to open the PPV. Josh and Pat walked in as I pulled my head phones off.

"So we were added to match tonight." Josh said looking at me. That's when I knew that Dixie made the match. I smiled nervously.

"I would like to hear about the match but I gotta head out for my match. Wish me luck." I quickly ran from the locker room. I saw Jesse, Matt, Jeff and Shannon waiting there for me.

"Where's the rest of them?"

"They should be here shortly if not they will be in the locker room."

"Good luck." They shouted as I walked out to my music. My nerves were getting the best of me as I waited in the ring. Ashley came down getting in the ring. The match was announced. Earl showed us the belt and held it up before handing it over and signaling for the bell. We go to lock up and I get her into a head lock. She gets out shoving me into the corner. She hits a running knee and locks in a submission, but I fight right out of it. I crawl to the outside, and Ashley stomps on my arm. Ashley goes to the apron and I sweep her legs out from under her. I send Ashley face first into the ring apron before rolling her back into the ring and getting a quick near fall. I argue with the ref, and it allows Ashley to get a couple of quick roll ups on me. Ashley goes for pin after pin before just hitting a big clothesline. I hit a face buster and back Ashley into the corner. I send Ashley across the ring by her hair.

I hit a suplex and float right over into a guillotine choke that turns into a front face lock, but Ashley fights out of it and kicks me away. Ashley starts to fight back and takes me off my feet with a couple of big right hands before kicking me in the side of the head. I roll out of the ring Ashley following suit.

I send Ashley back into the ring where I go right for a big slam. I go to the top rope and hit a big moonsault, going right for the pin. Ashley kicks out at two. I kick away at Ashley and go right back to the top rope. I do the guns sign and hit Sugar Rush pinning Ashley. Earl hands me the Knockout Championship. I clutch it to my chest as the tears come out. I climbed up top holding the belt up. I jump down making way to the back as the crowd cheers. I walk through the curtain being crushed by Pat and Josh.

"Uh can't breathe here." I got out. They let me go as everyone said congrats. I got a hug from Jesse and them before they left leaving me with the guns and Jess. Once again all eyes were on me. "What?" I asked feeling a bit shy all of sudden.

A/N: Is Ali ok? Are Pat and Josh happy about their match? Will Ali and Jess win Tag team gold? Will Tommy do anything to John? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	26. Chapter 26

~Alisha~

I spent my time till Bound For Glory with Tommy. He didn't crowd me, but he was there. Keeping an eye on me. Waiting for me if I went anywhere, but he never pestered me. At the arena I went to Tommy's locker room and changed with him. Before he walked me to the Guns locker room. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss him.

"You have been great to me you know that? I don't think I'd have gotten through this without you." He cupped my face his thumb stroking my cheek.

"You would have found away because you are one of the toughest women I know Alisha. And I'm not going anywhere he wants at you he's gotta go through me."

"Aww look at you two so freaking cute!" Jess laughed pulling me from Tommy into one of her bone crunching hugs.

"Let go jess." I laughed. "I'll see you later handsome." I walked into the Guns locker room with Jess. Addy was listening to her music getting into her zone. I was sat talking with Jess about how we wanted to play out our match when the Gun's walked in.

"So we were added to a match tonight." Sab said looking at Addy who smiled nervously.

"I would like to hear about the match but I gotta head out for my match. Wish me luck." Then she took off.

"Wanna explain this match to me guys?" I asked walking in front of the door crossing my arms.

"We are in a fatal four-way." Shell said a smirk on his face.

"And who is in this?" I asked.

"Garrett." I smiled they were going to enjoy watching them beat on him.

"Well alright then, come on Addy will have this match over and done with before we get out there." We got there just as Addy came back with her brand new title, Shell and Sab jumped on her the second she was there.

"Uh can't breathe here." She gasped. They let her go as everyone said congrats. Everyone took turns in hugging her and then she was left with just us and Jess. "What?" She asked feeling a bit shy all of sudden.

"Nothing, I'm so happy for you Addy. You really do deserve this title." I hugged her again. "And I love this match that's been set up." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I love a match were Shell and Sab beat the shit out of your ex?" She looked to Shell and Sab.

"Well she just presumed." Shell said.

"I presumed what?"

"The fourth guy in this fatal four way…it's John." I kept my face straight, but inside I was in pieces. I was happy because I knew that Shell and Sab would destroy him, but freaking out because I didn't know how far they would take it.

"Alisha, Jess you're up." I nodded to the tech and headed to the ramp as my music hit and walked down. I climbed in and posed for the crowd, by the time Jess walked down I was focused. I would win, we would own the Knockout Tag Titles at last.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine Jess don't worry let's just win this." I smiled and turned to watch Jamie and Lauren walk down.

Lauren and I start off and lock up. I quickly takedown Lauren. But she tags in Jamie who hits me with a missile dropkick and she and Love do a GoDaddy dance and then a double elbow drop. I tag in Jess who clotheslines Jamie. Jamie gets catapulted in to my corner and I kick her in the back. Jess pins her but only gets two. I tag in now and chop Jamie then apply a blatant boot choke in the corner. I shoot Jamie off into the corner and charge for a corner clothesline, but Jamie gets the boot up and charges back out but I hit a spine buster and I get a two count. I set Jamie up in a tree of woe and tag Jess in. She climbs right in and stomps on the crotch and bounces. Two count for Jess. She tags me back in and I drive Jamie's head into the turnbuckle that Jess is sitting on. Jamie scrambles to tag in Lauren and I let her. Lauren comes in and charges going for a head scissors takedown, but I hit another spine buster. Jess knocks Jamie off the apron as I go up top and hit Thunder and Lightning to Lauren for the win. The ref hands us our titles and Jess runs round screaming that she's won as I jump up and down holding it for all to see. I climb each turnbuckle and pose before Jess lifts me on her shoulders and parades around the ring. We walk back stage straight into JB for an interview.

"Storm, ODB what does it feel like to have finally won the tag team titles?" Jess hoots and hollers.

"JB, it is freaking awesome! You have no idea what it feels like to finally after all these years have gold around my waist. But I couldn't have done it without ODB, Addison and the rest of the Gun's as well as a very special guy. This ones for you babe." I winked and let Jess pull me off into the Gun's. They all hugged me and I pulled back. "Guys, I don't care that you are in this fatal four way. Just one of you win. That's all I ask. And maybe maim the other two… just a little?" I smiled and hugged them and Addy again. I turned seeing Tommy and he pulled me to him to kiss.

"Wow pathetic much? A very special guy, this one's for you babe." John mocked me. "Well tis one will be for you babe. I'm gunna beat your friends all round that ring." John smirked until Tommy lurched for him.

"Tommy! Don't." Sab and Jess helped me hold him back.

"How quaint, I own you Alisha don't you forget that." Then Addy reared back and punched him square in the face.

"We all know what you did to her." I knew he couldn't touch me, but I blanched all the same and clung to Tommy, who stopped his struggling to wrap his arms around me. "You are scum, you lose tonight, you lose everything John." John made as if to go for Addy and Shell pinned him to the wall.

"You disgust me, tonight you don't just lose, we end you." He growled out. With that John's music hit and he pulled away from them.

"He won't touch you Ali." Sab said rubbing my arm.

"No he won't cos I ain't letting her outta my sight." I realised then Jess didn't know, but she had caught on quick. For all the stupid antics that Jess played up she was smart and quick. She hugged me and told me if I needed her to call.

"Good luck out there guys, give'em hell for us." I smiled and they both hugged me before heading out.

A/N: Who will win this fatal four way? Will John get to Ali again? 450 reveals next :D


	27. Chapter 27

~Addison~

"How quaint, I own you Alisha don't you forget that." I wasn't going to stand here and let him think that he would get away with everything so I reared back and punched him square in the face. My hand was stinging and once the guys were out there I would head to get some ice for it.

"We all know what you did to are scum, you lose tonight, you lose everything John." John made as if to go at me and Pat pinned him to the wall.

"You disgust me, tonight you don't just lose, we end you." He growled out. With that John's music hit and he pulled away from them.

"He won't touch you Ali." Josh said rubbing her arm.

"No he won't cos I ain't letting her outta my sight." I figured Jess didn't know, but she had caught on quick.

"Good luck out there guys, give'em hell for us." Once they headed out I headed to the trainers room to get my hand checked out.

"Where you headed?" Ali asked.

"Get some ice for hand." I looked down at it and saw that it was starting to swell up.

"Just be careful." She called after me. Yea who was going to bother me? Lauren was more then likely complaining to Jarrett or Eric about wanting her tag title back. And Garrett well he was due out in the ring.

"I will ruin your boy toy Addison and his little buddy. Then you will be mine again." Garrett growled out.

"I'll never be yours Garrett ever again. You've changed into your damn father." I snapped at him it was the truth. He was always nice and sweet when we first started to date. Just his father thought my place was at home in the kitchen and in the bedroom. I wouldn't quit wrestling so Eric hated me. "I'm gonna enjoy the beat down they give you." I pushed past him and he grabbed my arm pulling me to him.

"I will get the pin on Shelley and he will be gone for ever. Then it will only be a matter of time before Sabin follows his friend." He spit out pushing me.

"Like hell Garrett." I yelled ready to punch someone. I walked down the halls to the trainers room. He checked my hand over, and before I knew it my index finger was being taped to my middle finger.

"Addison it's nothing to worry about. Once the swelling goes down I'll be able to tell for sure. But it doesn't seem to be broken. Just a fracture." I just nodded along. A broken finger wouldn't keep me out of action. "I'll check your hand again in a few days." I nodded walking out of the room. I walked past a monitor to see Pat and Josh double teaming John seeing that Garrett was laying outside of the ring out cold. I continued walking to gorilla to see that Tommy had Ali wrapped in his arms as they watched the match. I slid down the wall playing with the tape on my fingers. I wanted to pull it off as it was getting on my nerves.

"Fuck Addy. That from punching John?" Jess asked. I looked up at her, Tommy and Ali seeing they were now all looking at me.

"Yep it's not broken. Just wanna make sure. Ya know play it safe." I said making seem like it was no big deal. To me it wasn't a big deal. I just got a title and I wasn't going to give it up that easy. I looked at the monitor to see that Garrett and John were working together getting the best of the guns. I should've changed the end of the match around. I couldn't bare to think about one of my friends leaving. Surely they would blame me for them being forced out of the company. I looked down feeling worse then anything.

"You uh ok Addy?" I looked up to see Ali crouch down in front of me. I wasn't sure if they told her the last part of the match.

"They can't lose Ali. They will blame me." I buried my head in my hands.

"If they lose it's just a loss for who ever Addy. They would never blame you." Ali said trying to relax me.

"The person that gets pinned gets fired Ali. So if it is either Josh or Pat they will blame me. I put them in this match without talking to them about it."

"Addy they would never blame you. They will win. You don't under estimate a gun ever." I sighed shaking my head. I thought they would have this match. I never once thought about the out come of it all if one of them got pinned. "Don't worry Addz they have this." But then again I didn't have to worry about that as I looked to see them go for Made in Detroit (Sitout powerbomb (Sabin) / Sliced Bread #2 (Shelley) combination) Pat went for the pin on John as Josh went after Garrett. There music blasted. I got up handing Ali a mic.

"The honor is all yours Ali. He hurt you enough and now you can hurt him. I know it's not the same." Ali took the mic a smirk on her face.

"Wrestling always was his first love. And I would like nothing more then to take it away from him." She walked out as Pat and Josh walked through.

"Congrats guys." I told them wrapping them both in a hug. They both said thanks and made a comment on my finger. I told them it was nothing. It didn't even hurt. But Pat had to make a fuss about it.

"Dude you're not dating her or her brother or father. Give it a rest." Josh chuckled out. Pat just smacked him. I wanted to be dating Pat I just couldn't do it. Not right now anyways.

"Poor Addison here was worried you would blame her if one of you got pinned and got fired." Tommy said slipping his arm around me. I was just slightly annoyed that Tommy told them that. It wasn't his business to tell.

"We would never Addy. We agreed to that match when Dixie told us about it. We would never blame you."

"Yea you're our friend we could never blame you for anything. Ever." Pat said adding to what Josh had said.

"I know but I can't help but feel like it would've been my fault."

"We won so it doesn't matter."

"What the fuck is going on here?" Ali yelled. Tommy pulled his arm away from me and walked over to Ali.

"Ali it's not what it looks like. He was only telling the guys about me blaming myself if they lost."

"Save it Addison!" She snapped storming off Tommy behind her trying to get her to talk to him. I walked to the locker room feeling bad. I didn't think Ali would get that upset about it all. He had his arm around me like a friend nothing more. But Ali has been through a lot and she had every right to be pissed. I would be if I saw my boyfriend all over one of my friends. The guys tried telling me it was nothing and she would cool off and be back to herself tomorrow at the tapings. I told them I knew that. I just wanted to head back to the hotel and rest my hand was starting to hurt. I got to my room tossing my stuff to the side, I wasn't sure if Ali would be rooming with me or not. I took a shower then rested on the bed until Pat decided to show up and break into the room.

"You do know how to knock right? Need something?" I asked looking at him.

"Yep but this way seemed to be more exciting. Bored, Josh is off with Jamie. I was tired of being alone."

"I'm not gonna be much fun either. I'm only trying to sleep." I told him with a small yawn.

"That's fine. I'd rather be bored with friends then alone." He climbed into the bed getting under the covers pulling me into him. I was already starting to fall asleep so I didn't protest and snuggled up to his bare chest.

A/N: Is Ali ok? Is Ali and Tommy ok? How did John take to being fired by Ali? Will Ali come back to the room and see Pat and Addy? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	28. Chapter 28

~Alisha~

"The honor is all yours Ali. He hurt you enough and now you can hurt him. I know it's not the same." I took the mic a smirk on my face.

"Wrestling always was his first love. And I would like nothing more then to take it away from him." I headed to the ramp giving the thumbs up to the guys as I went pass. I headed down to the ring were John was only just picking himself up. "Amazing Red….Not so amazing any more are we?" I mused as he glared at me. "You know I take great pleasure in this and if I had more time I'd have come up with something a little more elaborate. But I didn't so I'll just say it plain and simple. Red! You're Fired!" He screamed and stomped made a real sow of himself and finally refused to leave. He sat down in the middle of the ring and refused to move. I step in and bent down to him, he was distraught. Everything he'd worked so hard for gone. I put mock sympathy on my face, but I couldn't hold it as I started to laugh. He bent his head sulking like a little boy.

"Tommy's just using you till a better piece of ass comes along." I growled at his comments that only I could hear. Then as a proper good bye I ran to the ropes drop kicking him in the face. As he laid there I climbed the ropes. I jumped putting as much height into it as I could and hit Thunder and Lightning. As I stood he rolled clutching his abdomen. My music hit and I left the ring to the fans cheers. As I walked through the curtain the first thing I saw was Tommy and his arm around Addy. I didn't think, I just flipped especially as John's words were ringing in my ears.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I yelled. Tommy pulled his arm away from Addy and walked over to me. But I ignored him.

"Ali it's not what it looks like. He was only telling the guys about me blaming myself if they lost."

"Save it Addison!" I stormed off I could hear Tommy's foot falls behind me, but I didn't wait. I had a more clothes at the motel so I could leave my gear here. I ran outside and as luck was have it someone was just coming out of a cab. I dived in and told the driver to where to go, but he wasn't quick enough as Tommy slid in beside me. The driver looked at us through the rear view mirror and I nodded for him to go and slid as far away as I could from Tommy. It was as the cab driver pulled up that I face palmed myself. I didn't have any money or the keys for my motel room.

"Here you go man." Tommy said paying the driver as I climbed out. "Alisha." I stood there arms crossed. Not like I could go anywhere. "Ali whatever you thought that was, it wasn't. I was teasing her about telling us how worried she was that the guns would lose. I slipped an arm round her, but it was all just friendly. I swear Alisha. I wouldn't hurt you like that." I wanted to be angry with them, I wanted to hate someone, but looking up at him. Seeing the defeat and hurt there I knew he was telling the truth and I felt like an idiot. A total bitch I had let what John said get to me. I shifted uneasily and held out my hand. He took it and I released a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"I'm sorry Tommy….I shouldn't have listened to him. Shouldn't have flipped like that." And he pulled me into him holding me close.

"It's ok. I didn't think it'd upset you. But who said what?"

"John…After his little fit. He said I was just a piece of ass and you were waiting for a nicer piece to come along. I shrugged it off and walked out, but…" He held me closer.

"Then it's his fault you got nothing to apologise to me for. Now come on, you left some of your clothes in my room you're gunna need to change out of this. Though I don't mind the view." He smirked as we walked inside and to his room. After showering and changing I had planned to go tell Addy I was sorry, but I fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up to Tommy steady breathing and stretched. I sat watching him sleep for a while. It was the most relaxing thing to see. Then quietly I stepped out of bed looked myself over after quickly brushing my teeth then headed to the restaurant for something to eat. I walked in seeing Addy.

"Hey." I said.

"Morning." She looked up at me wearily.

"I'm sorry. I over reacted and was a bitch. Can you forgive me?"

"You buying breakfast?" I smiled.

"Done deal." I slid in opposite her and we ordered. I just finished telling her what had happened when Frankie walked over. "Hey Frankie!" I smiled.

"Hey, just the two ladies I was looking for."

"What do you mean Kaz?" Addy asked looking at him puzzled.

"Well I saw what Ali did last night to John. And well after your altercation with Garrett, well I can't help but think. Especially as you out class damn near every Knock Out that you'd be better suited to the men's division."

"Say again now?" I asked bewildered.

"I'm saying Ali that you're tight with Dixie, you could get the two of you into the men's division. Like the X Division or the tag teams. Obviously you'd need a guy to team with, but you got the guns for that."

"Are you serious?" Addy asked as I smiled. I loved the idea it would be a great challenge.

"Yep, I mean we got that Tag team tournament in a couple of months if it don't get put back again."

"What do you think Addy?"

"I don't know are we really cut out for it?"

"We won't know unless we try." I smiled.

"OK you'll speak to Dixie?" I nodded and stood hugging Frankie.

"You'll vouch for us with Dixie if she asks right?"

"You know I will. The men's division needs some more interest to it." He smiled.

I found myself in Dixie's office. I'd explained Frankie's suggestion and she had yet to say anything. She leaned back and nodded.

"Ok I like it. X Division and Tag Teaming. I don't know how soon it will happen though. Could be a couple of months could be next year. But it'll happen. We'll have to sort out insurance and god knows what else. But I'll make it happen Ali don't you worry about it." I hugged her and left, I couldn't wait to tell Addy.

A/N: Will Addy be as excited as Ali about getting into the Men's division? Will they tell any of the guy's what they plan to do? Have Lauren and Garrett got anything planned? 450 reveals next :D


	29. Chapter 29

~Addison~

I slowly woke up, I smiled feeling Pat's arm wrapped around me. The smile quickly faded as I remembered I was sharing with Ali. I looked at her bed and saw that it was still made and her stuff hadn't been moved. She didn't come back last night. That was a huge relief. But would've it been so bad if she had walked in and saw us like this? I sighed getting out of bed. I was ready to be with him but I was scared. I wasn't gonna say anything and just see where it went. I took a shower seeing he was awake when I came out.

"I'm gonna go to the gym with Josh. You'll be fine?" I nodded.

"Yea I'm gonna head down and get some breakfast." I told him glancing at Ali's stuff.

"She's not mad at you. She knows it was nothing more then friendship." He kissed my cheeked and headed out. I made sure I had my room key and headed out. I wasn't in the restaurant long when I heard Ali.

"Hey."

"Morning." I looked up at her wearily.

"I'm sorry. I over reacted and was a bitch. Can you forgive me?"

"You buying breakfast?" She smiled.

"Done deal." She slid in opposite of me and we ordered. She just finished telling me what had happened when Frankie walked over. "Hey Frankie!" Ali smiled.

"Hey, just the two ladies I was looking for."

"What do you mean Kaz?" I asked looking at him puzzled.

"Well I saw what Ali did last night to John. And well after your altercation with Garrett, well I can't help but think. Especially as you out class damn near every Knock Out that you'd be better suited to the men's division."

"Say again now?" Ali asked bewildered.

"I'm saying Ali that you're tight with Dixie, you could get the two of you into the men's division. Like the X Division or the tag teams. Obviously you'd need a guy to team with, but you got the guns for that."

"Are you serious?" I asked as Ali smiled. I wasn't so sure about the idea. It would be a challenge and I wasn't sure it was a challenge I was willing to go for.

"Yep, I mean we got that Tag team tournament in a couple of months if it don't get put back again."

"What do you think Addy?"

"I don't know are we really cut out for it?"

"We won't know unless we try." Ali smiled.

"OK you'll speak to Dixie?" She nodded and stood hugging Frankie.

"You'll vouch for us with Dixie if she asks right?"

"You know I will. The men's division needs some more interest to it." He smiled.

I walked into Jesse's locker room needing to talk to him about this. I still wasn't sure about it all. I wanted to prove to the world that I could be better then the guys and this was my chance. But it wasn't just me I had to think about here. Well it was but I felt as if I needed Jesse's approval for it all. I walked into his locker room everyone sitting around.

"Just the guys I wanted to see." I smiled lightly. They looked at me wanting to know what was going on. I explained it all to them. Jeff hugged me telling me to go for it and it would do me some good. Matt was iffy on it but said to do what made me happy. Shannon said he didn't like the idea of it but said he couldn't stop me.

"Like hell you are Addison. You could get seriously injured wrestling with the guys. I wont allow it."

"Tough shit Jesse. This about me and what I want and if I wanna wrestle in the X Division and in the men's tag division I don't need your permission to do it." I yelled at him.

"We'll see about that Addison. I'll make sure you don't. I'm not gonna stand around and let you ruin your career out there."

"No you just don't wanna see me step out from your shadow. But screw you Jesse. The choice is mine not yours." I seethed out storming out of the locker room. I didn't make it far seeing Dan leaning against the wall smirking. I have yet to have any problem with him nor have I really spent much time with him. I went to walk by him only for him to grab my arm and pull me off. "What the hell Daniel? Let me go." I snapped trying to break free of his grip which only tightened around me.

"You should listen to your brother Addison. You're gonna get yourself hurt thinking you can play with the guys." Dan wrenched my arm behind back pushing me against the wall. "I'll teach you your lesson now so you want make a fool of yourself." I struggled against him but he pulled tighter.

"Dan you're hurting me." I winced out.

"I don't think you got the message yet." He pulled on my arm hearing it snap. "Now you know not to mess with the mens division." He hissed out and left. I fell to the floor holding my arm trying to keep the tears at bay but my arm was killing me.

"Addy?" I sniffled hearing his voice. He didn't ask just picked me up bridal style and carried me to the trainers room. I could've walked but I didn't have the guts to say anything to Pat about it. I already knew my arm was broke I didn't need to hear anyone confirm it. Once we were told Pat took me to the hospital to get a cast put on my arm. I was stuck being out of action for far to many months for my liking. I had a year before I could return. Well that would certainly give me time to think about everything and get everything into perspective for me.

"Why did Dan do that?" Pat asked as he drove us back to the arena. I just shrugged my shoulders not wanting to talk about it. He didn't push. We walked into the arena going straight to the locker room. I needed to hand the title over. I hated to see it go so soon but I didn't have a choice in the matter. Pat held the door open for me and I saw that Ali was there and she had a huge grin on her face. I looked around seeing that Josh wasn't there.

"Guess what Addy? Holy hell what happened to your arm?" She asked.

"Dan. It's my lesson for wanting to wrestle with the guys." I walked over picking the Knockout's title up. "I gotta meet with Dixie." I walked out of the room before more could be said. I knocked on Dixie's door. She called to enter.

"Addison what happened to you?" I put the title on her desk.

"I'm going to be out for about a year." I told her avoiding the question altogether.

"I'm sorry to hear that Addison. But I do like to know what's going on with my talent so please have a seat and explain to me why you have a broken arm." I sighed sitting down in the chair.

"I was being clumsy. Tripped over my own feet walking down the stairs. Landed wrong. You know how it goes." I told her hoping she would believe the lie. I wasn't sure why I was even trying to help Dan for him to keep his job around here. It might just have to do with the fact that I wanted to beat his ass in the ring and show him you don't mess with Addison Neal.

"Alright. Take it easy and I'm sure I'll see you around here over the next year. If you're ready to come back before that come find me and we'll work something out."

"Thanks Dixie." I told her a smile in place as I walked out of the office. I wanted to be alone so I got my stuff and caught a cab back to the hotel. I tossed my stuff off to the side, flopping on the bed as I flipped through the channels to see what was on. Nothing I wanted to watch or haven't saw before was on so I just settled on the episode of Dog the Bounty Hunter. It wasn't much longer when Ali stormed through the door. I could tell something was wrong as she went straight to the bathroom shutting the door. I walked over to the bathroom door. "Ali you uh ok?"

A/N: Dan is Austin Aries. Did Addy do the right thing in not telling on Dan? Is Ali ok? What happened with Ali? Will Dan try anything else? LoopyLou tells ya next time! :D


	30. Chapter 30

~Alisha~

I was bouncing around like a loon. I was so excited, but Addy was taking her sweet time getting here. She eventually walked in with Shell.

"Guess what Addy? Holy hell what happened to your arm?" I asked. When the fuck did she have chance to break her damn arm?

"Dan. It's my lesson for wanting to wrestle with the guys." She walked over picking the Knockout's title up. "I gotta meet with Dixie." Then she walked out.

"Where you with her?"

"No Ali, I found her. Man he is dead."

"Not if I get him first." I growled. Shell followed me as we took off trying to find him. We checked his locker room and then I saw Sab.

"JOSH!"

"Little bit of help would be much appreciated." I saw then that Ashley was there with Lauren and Lauren was virtually trying to rape Sab in the hall way pawing at him like some crazed groupie. Ashley had her cell out and I knew then they were trying to break up Jamie and Sab. Fat chance.

"You no good dirty whore." I spat and speared Lauren to the floor wailing in her as she screamed. Shell was laughing up a storm, but Sab grabbed me round the waist.

"Ali she ain't worth it. She's stopped you'll get in major trouble if you don't stop." I stopped breathing deeply as Sab lifted me up.

"Indeed major trouble. Any more shit from you Alisha and I'll suspend your ass." Jeff Jarrett said as he helped Lauren up. I didn't waste my breath trying to explain what happened instead turning and walking away. Shell and Sab following slowly behind as Shell explained what happened to Addy, how he found her and what we were going to do. I saw Dan stood in catering talking to Frankie and I marched straight to him. Shell and Sab having not realised. I pulled my fist back.

"Hey Dan." He slowly turned.

"Yeah Alisha?" I let my fist fly smashing him straight in the face. He stumbled and as regained his footing I shoved him and punched him again. He brought his hands up and grabbed my arms spinning and slamming me into the wall.

"Ali! Stop!" I heard the guys shouting. Dan got in a lucky punch hitting me on the jaw and the punched me in the stomach. I resisted every urge to clutch my stomach and sink to the floor instead kneeing Dan and as I drew back to punch him again Tommy's arms lifted me off and Jarrett's voice filled the room.

"Didn't I just tell you? Are you that retarded you damned red neck? You're suspended. Alisha."

"Bite me." I was so angry I didn't care.

"Ali don't just chill and we can go." Tommy breathed.

"You want to behave like that, make that months suspension now get the hell out!"

"Fine. I'm going!" I shouted back spitting on Dan. Before shrugging away from Tommy. I went straight to the Gun's locker room grabbed my gear and left. I stormed back into the motel into mine and Addy's room. I was vaguely aware that Addy was on the bed watching TV. I'd left my stuff in the car and went straight into the bathroom.

"Ali you uh ok?" She asked as I looked at the huge ass bruise coming on my jaw as well as the slight swelling.

"No…yes…I'm pissed is what I am!" I growled, I grabbed up a face cloth and came back out. I grabbed some ice wrapping it in the cloth and placing it on my jaw.

"What happened to your face?" She gasped.

"Dan's fist. Oh don't worry I beat his ass, right up till Jeff fucking Jarrett decided to suspend me. So now I lost my title too. A shit Jess is gunna be pissed." I sat down on my bed.

"She'll understand, but you didn't have to do that."

"Oh I did, it's his fault I got suspended, if I had got him straight away it wouldn't have happened. But that's how it goes, fighting in the work place. Bound to get suspended. It's like high school all over again. And apparently I'm a retarded red neck." I smiled. Addy tried not to laugh, but it didn't last long and we both ended up in stitches.

"How long?"

"A month, you?"

"A year at most."

"Man that sucks." I sighed.

I spent my month training and hanging out with Addy. There was no way I'd back down from going into the men's division. I spent the time when I wasn't in the gym or with Addy with Tommy. It was perfect. Then I came back Addy had been coming regularly, but I was suspended and banned from the arena.

"Uh-oh here comes trouble." Shell teased.

"Shut it Skunk head." I smirked. "Hey Addy, hey Sab." I smiled.

"So when's your first match?"

"I don't know Sab. Gotta speak to Dix. Hey Frankie what's up?" I smiled as Frankie came and stood by us.

"Can I speak with you and Addy for a minute?" I nodded and stood Addy doing the same. We went and sat at a table with AJ.

"Hey Ali, Addy."

"Hey AJ." I smiled.

"Hi." Addy said.

"So look I wanna apologise. What happened was my fault." I looked at Frankie like he'd lost the plot.

"What are you talking about Kaz?" Addy asked.

"Look if I hadn't encouraged you Dan wouldn't have attacked you Addy. Then Ali wouldn't have gone for him either. So it's my fault Ali got suspended and my fault you have a broken arm." I laughed and aww'd him.

"Frankie the only reason I'm suspended is because I am a bad tempered little shit." I smiled. "no one to blame for my suspension except for me." I assured him.

"Exactly Kaz, don't blame yourself."

"OK, but to make up for it. When they go ahead with this tag team tournament, I'll be your tag partner Addy." My first thought was damn, I'd known Frankie longer he should tag with me.

"And I'll tag with you Ali." AJ smiled.

"Right on, I gots the Phenomenal one!" I grinned. Now we just had to wait for the tournament and hopefully by then Addy would be able to wrestle again.

A/N: So that brings a close to Red Express. We hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as we've enjoyed writing it :D


End file.
